Shinigami In The Leaf
by IQvibe
Summary: Naruto died during the Chuunin Exams but woke up only to find he still have his Shinigami powers and was still in the exams. Side pairings, NarutoXKyuu, NarutoXOC
1. A hero's return

**A/N: Here we go. There will be a lot of Time skips.**

Two boys and one girl were sitting under a tree… Ok rephrase that, two boys where knocked out in pain and a beat up girl was sitting down tiredly trying to protect them. They were in the damn chunnin exams and their 'great' teacher decided to enter them in for the hell of it. Why, probably to show off the Uchiha, but hey its all good.

Now lets talk about their injuries shall we. The girl had barely a scratch on her. Why? You ask. Because she does jack shit. The boy, the Uchiha actually did something to protect his teammates, oh bless him, he actually has a heart. The final boy under the tree is our Protagonist, Uzumaki Naruto.

Now, before we continue I would like a moment of silence for Naruto. He is about to die in about 2 minutes, 41 seconds, and 2 milliseconds. Yes, you heard right folks he is going to die. Now, normally I would be balling my eyes out because our hero is going to die. Not the case, because his death, will lead to the greatest happiness in his death and life.

Now how did he get to the place he needed to go. Simple, the kyuubi's chakra doesn't bode well with death.

**Soul Society**

'Uggh' Naruto thought. Naruto got up and looked around. He was in a street, a very dusty street with some wooden houses. 'where am I'

"TAICHO I FOUND THE ANOMOLY!"

Naruto jumped at the yell and looked around hurridly. 'what the hell, what's wrong. Where am I. Uggh,' Naruto held his head. 'What was I doing before. My name … what is my name? Naruto… yea that's my name Naruto.'

"Hey brat"

Naruto looked up. A dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and short purple hair (Think back to Pendulum) was staring at him, as if judging him for what he was worth.

Naruto looked down and blushed. It was kind of embarrassing, he felt… power from this woman. He was uncertain about it but all of his instincts told him to be wary.

"Brat, what's your name… you should remember that much by now."

Naruto looked up at the woman again. "Its Naruto."

The Woman nodded. "My name is Yourichi… come with me."

Naruto obeyed… inside he felt he had no choice either way.

**20 years later**

There are several training ground in the Second division. Why because they had to Train. Now of course any shinigami belonging to the second division could use them. But if any seated officer wanted to use the training ground privately then it would be done, well unless a higher officer stepped in. But that's besides the point.

"Maa maa you have to do better than that." Naruto smirked as he ducked a flurry of punches. His favorite little student was attacking him out of anger and fustration. No matter how hard she tried, or how long she did, she could never hit him. It was so frustrating.

Then a fully black garbed shinigami entered the training grounds. He knelt down and was waiting for the Seated officer to speak.

Both Naruto and his student stopped. "Hai…" Naruto said looking at the shinigami.

"Naruto-Fukotaicho… Yourichi-taicho requested your presence."

Naruto nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

Naruto looked at his student and smiled. "Well I gotta go make sure you practice, You are still young you know."

His student pouted. "You're the same age as me…"

Naruto just laughed as he shunpoed away.

The shinigami still knealing shook his head. 'Naruto Uzumaki… the youngest genius of Soul Society… He graduated in 5 years in the Academy and made his way up the ranks in 8 years and has been Fukotaicho for 5.'

**100 years later**

"Hmm… what could he be talking about?" The Captain of the second division pondered out loud as she stirred her tea.

"Who knows?" Naruto said while stirring his own cup as well.

The shinigami reporting to Yourichi then asked "What action would you prefer to be taken, Youirchi-Taicho, If you have no recollection of allowing him to enter the Maggot's nest?"

Yourichi sipped her cup and then shrugged. "Nothing its alright. Naruto?"

Naruto was less 'eloquent,' and poured the contents of his tea into his mouth. After swallowing it he shook his head. "Its Urahara we're talking about, we don't know what's going in his mind… all that we can guess is that its going to be good."

Yourichi nodded. "Alright allow him to go wherever he wants."

"YOURICHI-SAMA, NAURTO-FUKOTAICHO"

Yourichi waved her hand at Soi-fon. "Stop making a racket."

**About a few years later**

Naruto sighed as he walked down the corridor. 'Hm… Aizen-Fukotaicho has been acting strange lately… I'm probably just imagining it.'

Naruto looked up at the stars and sighed. 'I'll look into it later.'

Suddenly a messenger appeared infront of Naruto kneeling.

Naruto eyes widened. "Report" Naruto breathed out.

"Sir You have been requested to go on an investigation mission to find out what happened to the Ninth Division."

Naruto nodded and shunpo-ed away immediately.

**Hours later**

'Dammit my body.' Naruto thought. Naruto glared at Aizen. So it was him. He had to get up, he had to warn everyone.

Aizen smirked as he saw Naruto get up slowly. "Good, agitate yourself… it'll help speed up the hollowfication."

Naruto eyes widened and suddenly he barfed a white substance that covered his face.

**Three months later**

"How long will it take to get him out of this." Shinji asked while looking at Naruto's Catatonic body.

Kisuke shrugged. "Unlike your … hollowfication… his is much gentler… its as if he is getting help form an outside source."

Hiyori entered the Urahara's shop. They had set up the shop a month after they got there, along with another base but they kept Naruto here for Kisuke to examine and maybe help. Hiyori walked up and stood next to her former taicho. "Linda, Love, and Hachi have begun training themselves at the Warehouse… how is he doing."

Kisuke shrugged and sat against the newly painted wall. "He is doing great… now signs of pain, no signs of more hollowfication, it's as if something is holding it back."

Shinji sighed. "If he is holding it back, then does that mean he is trying to fight the inevitable."

Kisuke shook his head. "No, there are definitely fluctuations in his reitsu. That indicates he is fighting his hollow, something else is keeping the Hollow from expanding its territory. This is making the tug a war much longer… but the benefits… could be uncalculable."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kisuke stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's hair. "When you guys fought your internal battles there was immense stress on the body, and after you recovered did you notice how your regular bodies felt stronger."

Hiyori nodded. "Yea, my reflexes and stuff were stronger."

Shinji shrugged. "What does this have to do with this?"

Kisuke turned to Shinji. "With Naruto's energy constantly fluctuating and fighting, by the time he recoveres, he will be at least at Captain level energy."

**100 years later**

Naruto looked at the group infront of him and sighed. "So you guys are going to blindly charge into the Soul Society and try to rescue some girl…"

Ichigo glared at Naruto. "What's it to you… I didn't even ask you to come."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "_You_ didn't ask me, Yourichi and Kisuke did… that is more than enough reason… but I wondering what made you go."

Ichigo looked down and explained.

Naruto listened intently… he liked this brat, he had a good heart.

**1 year later**

"AAAAH" Naruto yelled while charging at Aizen.

'I'll KILL YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

Naruto dodged Gin's swing and ducked under Tousen's slash. He kept going after Aizen who looked at him disinterested as if he were looking at an ant. 'He ruined my life! HE IS GOING TO DIE"

Naruto's eyes bled red.

**Hour later**

"Haah Haah…" Naruto panted on the ground… he had finally killed Gin. Naruto got up unsteadily and spat on Gin's corpse. That bastard… it had taken his shikai to kill him. Gin had mortally wounded Hitsugaya and Kira before Naruto could step in and defend them. When Naruto used his ressurection form, Naruto immediately went into his Hollow form. Even that wasn't enough for that bastard so he went into his shikai and barely scraped through. Sure, Naruto could have used his bankai but he wanted to save his trump for Aizen.

Naruto caught his breath, looked up and smirked… It looked like that Brat, and the other taichos were attacking Aizen. 'only a matter of time now.' Naruto thought while waiting for his turn to take a bite at Aizen

**1 week later**

Naruto and his fellow shinigami bowed their heads not daring to look up. They were infrong of the King… yes the King, Kami, Celestial whatever you want to call it but this was once and… forever chance.

"You have all done me a great service and I shall reward you all." The king said.

**1 hour later**

After all and I mean all of the award were given only one person was left. Naruto…

The king spoke again, behind his screen that protected his face from the Shinigami's eyes. "I would like to speak to Uzumaki Naruto alone."

Naruto frowned… 'What the hell'

The Shinigami left silently. When the doors were closed, and everyone had left, the King spoke. "Naruto … do you know why you were brought to this world."

Naruto kept his head bowed. "No, I do not my lord…"

The King sighed. "I brought you here from a different world… you … were actually supposed to live in the human world for a very long time. But I ended your life to serve."

Naruto eyes widened as he looked at the ground. He had died early. Well of course he was young when he entered the Soul Society but… he could have lived more…

Wait… what about everyone. Taicho, the human brats, the vizards, everyone… _her_… it was all worth it.

"It is fine my lord… I accept my early death. It was worth what came out of it." Naruto said confident that his answer was the right one.

The King chuckled happily. "It is good that you say that…but I have a request for you."

Naruto kept his head to his floor. "Anything My lord."

The King sighed, as if regretting his decision already. "I need you to go back to your earlier life and live it to the fullest… Complete your cycle."

Naruto raised his head a centimeter, confused. "My lord?"

"There are several different worlds we live in. Each of them are parallel to the next. But all of them branch out from a certain point. Now I will tell you a secret Naruto … I am not the only Kami."

Naruto was silent trying to process the information.

"With me I have 41 Brother's and sisters. And all 42 of us rule over an infinite amount of worlds. The work load is horrendous but it is necessary. But I am going off the topic. I am in charge of both this world and the world you come from. Now I took you from your world and placed you here to change the course of this world."

Naruto was silent once more, so the king continued.

"The forces I used to bring you here are calling you back to your world. It seems that your death has caused a deep and shattering rift that, if left untended to, will shatter and kill billions of lives…"

Naruto eyes widened. He was that important in his previous life. In this life he was not that important. Sure he helped in the war, but that was just taking down Aizen's lackey… he wasn't some super powered hero like Ichigo was he?

"My lord how long will I be gone."

The king sighed once more. "73 years."

Naruto chocked, that long. Naruto took a deep breath. It couldn't be that bad could it. "I will serve."

The king cleared his throat. "Come here Naruto."

Naruto still kneeling crawled to the king, not daring to raise his face for even a second.

"I am going to give you back your memories… and you will see the horror you had to experience… Naruto, once I give you your memories there is no turning back."

Naruto was silent for a moment than spoke up. "My lord I have one request."

The king paused then spoke up. "Of course."

"When I die… in my world… may I please return to this world."

The king laughed. "that is what I was planning to do… so I will think of something else for you. Now… let us begin."

The king placed his hand on Naruto … and Naruto screamed. Pain that he never felt before,worse than the ones he felt.

**Later**

Naruto walked shakily back to Captain's meeting area. He knocked on it and he could hear old Yama's voice come through, telling him to enter. Naruto did so and the room suddenly became hushed as if someone had told unspeakable news.

Naruto walked forward with his head down. You could feel the sadness, anger, disgust… depression coming off of him.

_She_ came forward. "Naruto what's wrong."

Naruto smiled at her. "I'll tell everyone."

Naruto turned to Yamamato-Sou-Taicho. "Sir I am taking leave from my duties … for 73 years."

Everyone in the room stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Only old Yama was one step ahead. He simply nodded and said "I ready heard from his Highness… Good luck Naruto. I shall inform everyone here… you may go to recuperate."

Naruto nodded and smiled… it was a sad smile, one that seemed to know his own death… or rebirth. Naruto left the room to the guests quarters in Second division… he was to tired, to disturbed at what he saw. How could this be, how could he had lived this way. It was disgusting, horrible.

Naruto laid down on his bed and glared at the ceiling… oh he would come back alright… and he would bring hell with him.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked to his left and saw _her_. Naruto smirked "Aren't you supposed to be with Yourichi-Taicho"

_She_ rolled her eyes… it seemed unfitting for her to do that but Naruto knew her real personality. She looked down and sighed. "I heard from Sou-Taicho what happened to you."

Naruto nodded. _She _couldn't take it any more. She Jumped into Naruto's arms and clutched on to him for dear life. Naruto held her also, tears streaming down his face.

**Naruto's World **

"…ha!" there was a loud thud, as of meat hitting the ground. Sakura's voice cried out in a soft shout, a vicious crack renting the air; a crack like that of bones breaking, shattered by the blunt force of the unforgiving earth.

"Kin, out of the way!" the words were thick and seemed shrouded in a heavy mist. A blast of wind leapt to life, sprinkling his body with a cool breeze. There were three sharp clunks and a soft explosion sound.

Once again we are back at the tree we first started at. Inside were now only 2 boys… one was suffering in pain from the Curse mark put on by Orochimaru. The other one was a cooling corpse.

Suddenly, the body of the corpse glowed faintly and suddenly filled with energy. A sword appeared in the hand of the glowing corpse… And then it was no longer a corpse… The Boy took his first breath… of rebirth.

Uzumaki Naruto was back.

**A/N: And there we go. Don't worry if you didn't understand this chapter, the snippets are actually going to be addressed later on in the story. This is my first crossover with Bleach I hope you like it.**

**Any suggestions please review**


	2. Author's notes

Authors notes:Hi Vivid here.I will be updating late cause i have school and will be making some changes in my story. Sorry for any trouble 


	3. Naruto?

**A/N:Okay just to let you guys know that that I will be updating late in the other chapters cause I have school and I want more time to make changes **

Naruto eyes opened to the bright light, his ears rang from the sounds of battle. He felt tired and weak ,oh so tired as if he fought against Aizen all over again. 'Damn,freakin tired. Need a good rest.'

Naruto already knew what was happening. The King had given his memories back and Naruto looked at each one like a memory, experiencing everything over again. It was horrible, his life was horrible, hell he liked death, the word that everyone dislikes. Naruto got up from his position and noted he was holding something. Naruto turned and smirked… 'So you're here too'

Naruto felt an annoyed push at his mind. 'He's probably sleeping better not wake him. Well' Naruto noted the fighting outside. 'It'll be better to give him a treat to make sure he doesn't get annoyed.'

Naruto got up and walked outside of the shade of the tree. Outside was a mess, there were several craters, injured bodies lying all over the floor and multiple teams.

'OK that's Rock lee, the one that fucked Sasuke up during the start of this whole shit, that is Ino, Choji and Shikamaru… hm… now those people I don't know them, probably the enemy.'

The one with the bandages spotted that he was awake.

"Damn another annoying squirrel come to bother us … dammit they come out of the wood work."

Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino turned and saw that Naruto was awake.

Sakura eyes widened. "Naruto help us out, these guys are trying to kill Sasuke… wait … Naruto… where did you get that sword?"

Naruto stared back at her. 'So he gets to die _lucky _him. Dammit… since I promised Kami I have to _try_ to live …. I can't die here… dammit ' Naruto sighed as he drew his sword. He mentally sent a message to his sword 'Hey have some food'

Naruto pointed it at the oto ninjas and lazily said. "Ok which one of you wants to lose an arm? Raise your arm now."

The one with Bandages held up his arm in preperation to strike. Naruto raised an eye brow… 'ok… didn't expect someone would literally raise their arm but hey makes it easier for me.'

Naruto, after simply shunpo-ed in front of the bandaged boy, sliced downwards easily. Dosu eyes widened and he tried to dodge. He was far to slow.

"AAAH! MY ARM MY ARM YO LITTLE FUCKER" Naruto just looked at Dosu with disinterest. Naruto turned away and shrugged. "You raised your arm _idiot_"

The rest of the teams in the surrounding area were silent staring at Naruto's brutality.

Shikamaru shivered. 'That move, that act… that is not Naruto… what is going on here. Where did he get his sword, how did he move like that… it doesn't make sense.' Shikamaru's brain worked like clockwork but he had no answer at all.

Naruto started walking back to the tree to lay down and see how the rest of this plays out now, but then he felt something. Naruto froze… this feeling it was … that of a hollow. Naruto felt his stomach churn, his … inner hollow shiver… this is impossible how is there a hollow here. Kami said that hollows did not exist here and Bijuu did…

Naruto eyes flickered to the tree. Hollow like energy was raging from it in masses. 'Holy shit… did that Orochimaru snake… inject… no that's … could it?"

Naruto eyes narrowed as he watched as the hollow energy started to become visible very faintly.

How disgusting" looking up everyone saw it was Hyuga Neji who spoke with his teammate Tenten next to him.

Naruto turned and looked at the tree. 'It's a Hyuuga, another arrogant clan in Konoha… hmm … might be fun to fight… shit, I'm becoming Zaraki.'

"A mere minor sound shinobi. Acting like victors by beating those second class shinobi" he finished.

"You guys keep coming out like roaches" said Zaku.

"That bobbed haired kid is on our team…" started Neji before his Byakugan activated "…looks like you went overboard with him" he finished making everyone's eyes go wide.

"If your going to continue to fight then we will fight with everything we have" said Neji just then his Byakugan deactivated.

"What is it, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"If you don't like what were doing then stop showing off and come down here" said the Zaku said getting ready to use his jutsu. Though he did not look confident since he had just saw his teammate lose his arm.

"No. It seems that there is no need for me to do that" said Neji

Finally, everyone (other than Naruto) felt it. Turning, they all saw Sasuke who was getting to his feet with purple chakra pouring off of him, Sharingan activated and black lines moving across his body.

"Sakura who did that two you" spoke Sasuke from inside of the purple chakra.

"Sasuke-kun…your body" stammered Sakura.

After glancing at his body for a moment Sasuke spoke up. "It's fine. More importantly I can feel power pouring out of me. I'm feeling good right now"

"Sakura say it. Who the hell hurt you?" said Sasuke

"I did" smirked Zaku earning the red eyed boys attention.

Shikamaru knowing the danger quickly called Ino back to her body as well as called for Choji to come back. Neither needed to be told twice nor quickly did as told. During this time the flame-like lines started covering half of the Uchiha's body started to move over to the other half as he turned himself towards Dosu.

Dosu could feel the danger from the chakra emitting from the Uchiha. Zaku however was quite ignorant and quickly spoke up.

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of some half dead guy" he said moving to attack. "You idiot don't we need to-"

Zaku ignored him and yelled "I'll kill them all with this. It will be finished in a flash."

With that he thrust his hands out sending a huge air blast where team seven was gathered. The attack blew apart anything that wasn't rooted to its spot. When it died down, he smirked not seeing anyone from team seven.

"Ha I blew them all to pieces" said Zaku breathing heavily.

"Blew who to pieces" came Sasuke's voice from next to him before he was viciously backhanded by the Uchiha and launched right over to Dosu. Naruto was now sitting on one of the branches of a nearby tree looking down at the tree amused.

"He's fast" said Dosu. "On top of that he moved her away while moving instantly"

Sasuke took this opportunity and made a few quick seals launching his attack with a cry of "Katon: Housenka" sending several small fireballs towards Zaku.

Seeing this Zaku made one more air blast but was unprepared for the shuriken that were hidden in them. It was then that the Uchiha appeared under Zaku he quickly got around him before grabbing both of his arms and planting his foot into the boys back. No one missed the insane smile that came to his face at that moment.

Naruto raised an eye brow. 'Interesting tactic… but useless against an actual opponent.'

"You seem proud of your arms" spoke the Uchiha applying more pressure to said limbs. He then proceeded to viciously break the boys arms while he screamed out in pain. With that done he turned towards Dosu.

Naruto chuckled 'Interesting choice of brutality'

"Its sad, with that missing arm you won't be able to entertain me as much as he did, but I should still have fun killing you." spoke the Uchiha while walking forward. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and was about to go and stop him when he was stopped.

Everyone looked towards him and was surprised to see Naruto up. Naruto was now infront of him holding his sword to his throat.

"Wait Sasuke… let me _claim_ something from them." 'This purple chakra needs to be investigated, the only way to do that is find someone who knows or go straight to the source, Orochimaru

Sasuke stared at Naruto and stepped back allowing Naruto to do his work. Even though Sasuke was being tainted by the power that does not meant that he could not control himself.

Naruto turned to the Oto nin who flinched in fright. Naruto smirked and said in a cold tone "Give me your scroll."

Dosu immediately fished out the scroll with his good hand. He threw it on the ground and ran away as quickly as possible. His team followed after him, equally as fast. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to pick up the scroll. Naruto sighed 'Now time to live 73 years of my damn life… ok … Kami-sama told me there are things I need to do… kill Orochimaru… wait that's personal goal… ok … it was kill the Akamaku no… Akasuki nah… to lazy I'll think about it later.' Naruto sighed and saw that his sword was tinging red. 'So he likes his food.' Naruto raised the blade and flicked it, letting all the blood fall off.

Naruto felt 2 presences drop in behind him. Naruto turned quickly around and held his sword in a defensive position.

"Woah woah sorry about that I didn't meant offend you." A girl with two Chinese style buns on her head said.

Naruto lowered his stance but did not sheath his sword. "My name is Naruto… Pleased to meet you…"

The girl smiled "The name's Ten ten… that's an amazing sword you have there."

Naruto smirked and held his sword up. "You think so… well just like me, This sword is lazy when it comes to work, but when he's agitated nothing gets in his way."

Tenten looked quizzically at Naruto. "He as in… the sword?"

Naruto nodded but then paused and sighed. 'I forget where I am.' "Don't worry you won't understand."

Tenten was taken aback. She, an aspiring weapon's mistress, not understand a sword… "Can I see it then?"

Naruto sighed. "Why?"

"Its an amazing sword and I want to see it up close… I mean there are different ways to make a sword from its forging and mending. There are different techniques to make it more-"

"No"

Tenten face grew hard and she clenched her fist. "WHY?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You are thinking in the wrong way. Even if you were to examine every possible way of making this sword you would not understand the true power within it." Naruto took his hand and placed it on the blade. "This blade is apart of me and I it. That is the basics of its makings."

Tenten just stared at Naruto. 'What does he mean? Did he make a blood pact with it… is that even possible to do with a weapon? Maybe it's a chakra blade forged with his blood? Dammit! This is frustrating I want to know!'

"Ooof"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke falling on the ground in exhaustion and Sakura trying to check for injuries. Naruto turned over to Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. He walked over and they tensed. It was not 'natural' to see someone change from hyper active to a cold blood ninja. Naruto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for coming to our assistance."

Team 10 froze in shock. Was this really Naruto? Shikamaru eyes narrowed. "Naruto…"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with an equally hard glare.

Shikamaru held his nerve "What happened to you… you changed?"

Naruto gave a hearty laughed. "Oh that's rich… Tell you what Shikamaru I'll give you a hit… I died." Naruto winked at him and turned around and looked Tenten waking up Rock lee.

The Konoha teams said their good bye's and left their separate ways.

Naruto sighed. 'I better get those scrolls and head off.'

Naruto reached out with his senses and discovered a group of nin camping at the tower. 'pretty far but nothing a good o'l shunpo can handle.'

Naruto walked over to his teammates who were exhausted and both could pass out any minute. Naruto knelt down and said "Get some rest, I'll watch first."

Sakura too tired to argue nodded. Sasuke nodded also as he was trying to find out what had happened to him. As soon as the two had closed their eyes, they were out like a light. Naruto grabbed them by their collars and shunpoed to the base of the tower. He dropped them of there and shunpo-ed to the place where those nins would be… 'Time to get to work' Naruto thought as he drew his sword and spied his first target.

**Next day**

Naruto watched as the two groggily got up.

Sakura woke up first and immediately looked around them. "What … what happened why we are at the tower?"

Sasuke hearing Sakura's panic woke up also. "What's wrong?" Sasuke looked around and also noticed the strange occurrence.

"Don't worry guys" Naruto said dropping down from the tree. "I got the scrolls and carried you two using Kage bunshin… it was kinda funny though. I found the scroll we needed from some dead gennin. And when I carried you two there was no big a deal,it was like everyone died or something."

Sasuke stood up shakily "How … How did you do it?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I told you I got lucky. OK?" Naruto helped Sasuke steady himself and gave a hand to Sakura. She got up as well. Naruto started leading them to the door.

**Later on**

Naruto sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. They had arrived a day early and all of them were admitted into the infirmary. They were already checked out and healthy. Well Sasuke was taken by Kakashi for some… sealing of that Hollow Reitusu. Naruto shook his head… he would either have to absorb that reitsu or kill Sasuke there cannot be another Arrancar not on his watch. Naruto looked down at his disgusting Orange jumpsuit. 'Why did I even where this again… oh yea it's the only thing I could afford.'

Then Naruto noticed something funny. 'What's this?' Naruto shifted the jumpsuit and noticed something pocking out of one of the pockets. Naruto pulled it out and it was a scroll. 'Interesting I don't remember this… well I have not been in this for a couple hundred years so I may forget something' Naruto thought amused as he opened the scroll. As soon as he read it he froze, the smile on his face immediately wiped off his face. His hands started to shake. His body started to move uncontrollably. Water ran down his face. He fell to his news in agony. His heart hurt so much. The scroll contained all of the captains, all of the Fukotaicho's, all of his friends, his comrades signatures wishing him well on his 'vacation.' Oh god it hurt, he wanted to see them so badly. Hell it had been only a day and he missed them already. Maybe it was knowing that there were 72 years to go before he could see them, maybe that was why it hurt. But it didn't matter to him, his heart was being squeezed by twisting emotions and coiling sadness.

After several minutes, Naruto stopped. He took a deep breath and sighed… Naruto opened the scroll further… 'A storage scroll… but how?'

And down fell a letter. Naruto opened it and smiled. It was from her.

Naruto,

I know you're wondering how did you get this scroll. Well Mayuri wanted to 'expiriment' on the different worlds. So what I had him do is put this on the tether to your soul. Of course this scroll won't last forever the items will surely carry over. Anyways, I think you'll like what you find. 

Yours truly,

Naruto put down the letter and found the Storage seal which Mayuri had put down in very… strange writing. Naruto pushed his chakra (Reitsu = chakra) into it and out came what he really liked. Out came a black Hakama.

**The next day**

When Naruto entered the building, many people stared at him, or at least the people who knew him. He was wearing the Black hakama, Soul society had given to him. Many were pondering what made the change from orange to all black. But all of them were grateful to see a positive change in the ninja.

"First off," announced an old man sagely. "Congratulations on passing the second test!"

Naruto was unsure whether to grin like an idiot, or bellow out another whoop of glee or just yawn out of boredom as the Sandaime Hokage stood before the teams that had passed.

The Genin were lined up in three rows in a large hall with a balcony along the edges a few metres up, and in front of them were their sensei, and the Examiners along with the Hokage. Behind the adults, a giant statue of a pair of hands forming the Ram hand seal stood along the wall.

Kakashi looked at his team. Hokage sama had taken Sasuke put a represser on the seal so that was good. The only problem is… where did Naruto get that Katana. Kakashi knew that the boy was far too clumsy to wield one and there is no way Naruto could hide it. Naruto probably didn't understand storage seals and he probably didn't understand how to work them. So how did he get it? The forest? Maybe but then why does he still have it? An attatchment? This will need further investigation. Kakashi opened his book again still musing about Naruto's new equipment.

There were twenty-one Genin in all, so the Examiner had made good on her promise to cut the passing group of seventy-eight from the First Exam in more than half.

"Sasuke-kun's team passed too!" squealed a girl from Naruto's left quietly in excitement.

'Something doesn't feel right,' Naruto looked around. He felt a subtle killer intent. It was definitely there but it was hard to detect since that kid with the gourd was releasing killer intent also. What made Naruto interested in this killer intent because it was familiar… to a hollow's. 'Ah well, now if I remember correctly, Kami-sama said that the red haired kid would be an ally in the future, but an enemy now… he contains a Bijuu like me… hmm' Naruto eyed the red haired kid. He did seem very unstable … would he give him a knock on the head and awaken him. Naruto turned back to the front and pushed those thoughts for later.

"HOKAGE-SAMA WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE THIRD TEST!" declared the Second Examined, Anko was her name – if Naruto remembered correctly… "SO LISTEN CAREFULLY!"

The Hokage took a step forward and puffed his pipe one final time before removing it from his mouth. 'Damn, I need a sake' Naruto thought.

"Before I explain the Third test, there is something I'd like to share … something I'd like you to know," the man started solemnly. "This concerns the true purpose of the Exams."

Every Genin looked confused. Naruto just rolled their eyes at the stupidity. 'Seriously, why else do we have gennins of different villages compete. I mean the Uchiha could provide a fucking show by himself.'

"Why do all the allied countries take the Exam together?" continued the Sandaime. "'To promote friendship among the countries,' 'To raise the level of shinobi,' I don't want any of you to get confused about the true meaning: This Exam is … a replacement for war among the allied countries."

Naruto nodded 'yep that sounds right, Spill blood, but in competition where it's all legal. Betting, stakes, all part of the economy. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they purposely rig the exams to put the interesting competitors up in front.'

"If you go back a while in history, you'd find that the allied countries were enemies who fought each other over who would rule," the Hokage lectured. "In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the countries chose the Chuunin Selection Exams as a proper setting to vent our aggression."

Naruto wanted to scream out to get on with the fucking show and enough with the damn history. 'Seriously, we can get this talk later.' Naruto thought as he looked down at his sword which was starting to tinge red.

"The fact of the matter is; this exam decides which ninja has the potential to become Chuunin," Sandaime continued. "But, there is a second purpose for the exam … where each country's ninja risk their own life to protect their land's prestige. Leaders and influential people from many countries, who make up the shinobi's clients will be at this Third Exam to watch each of your battles. If one country shows greater strength than the others, then that country gets more clients … and conversely, if a country appears weak, they will lose clients.

"It will also send a political message to other countries; This is the power of our village."

"Yeah, but why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" growled the beast-like Kiba loudly enough for all to hear. A tense moment of silence followed.

'Duh for the blood, shit, and plus true skills can come out of life and death battles. Can't believe Konoha is that stupid .' Naruto thought.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village," the Hokage explained. "The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi, and a shinobi's true strength is only born through life-risking battle … This exam is to show other countries' strength, and to show off our own. It only matters because lives are at risk, and that's why those that came before you have fought in the Chuunin Exam."

"But," interrupted another girl from the ranks of the Konoha ranks. "Why did you say all that stuff about it being for 'friendship'?"

'Dear god what is up with Konoha. Are we all mentally impaired monkeys… sigh I glad I died early.' Naruto thought

"I said that to begin with," admitted the old man. "I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this exam. The shape of friendship in the Shinobi World is in losing life and establishing balance. However, there is one more revelation remaining before we start the Third Exam; This is not just a test … this is mortal combat with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

"I don't care about this, just tell us what this mortal combat entails," stated the redheaded kid coldly.

'YES NOW I SEE WHY I HE IS MY ALLY, right to business dammit' Naruto thought. Faster he could get this done faster he could go get some real food and a good shower.

"I'd like to explain the Third Test, but-"

"Actually," a sickly-looking man appeared between the Genin and the other ninja in the room, bowing to the eldest of them. He was coughing, and his eyes had heavy bags under them, reminding Naruto of a certain Taicho. "I apologise, Hokage-sama, but from here on, as the referee, will you allow me, Gekkou Hayate-"

"By all means," the old man agreed.

The man rose to his feet from his respectful bow, and turned to the Chuunin candidates. "My name is Hayate," he greeted and finished with a cough. "Before the third test, there is something I'd like you to do."

Another fit of coughs interrupted his speech for a moment, giving the Genin time to wonder how this man could be fit for the job as a ninja. Naruto knew better. Lies are a ninja's best tools after all his life here was one too.

"A preliminary for the Third test," Hayate finished his former sentence. "To decide who will participate in the main event."

"PRELIMINARY?" Shikamaru demanded in near outrage, a feeling reflected on nearly all the Genin. After all, they had already passed the first test, and nearly gotten themselves killed in the second, with varying times to recover ranging from a little over four days to mere minutes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Sensei," Sakura meekly asked, not as confident as she had been. "Why aren't all of us allowed to participate in the Third test?"

"Because the first two tests must have been too easy this time," he answered. "There are too many of you remaining, so the rules state that to reduce the number of participants, we must hold a preliminary. As Hokage-sama said, there will be many guests watching the Third test, and the fights could take too long. We are limited on time.

"Anyone who can't fight, or feel they've had enough should forfeit now so we can get on with it."

"NOW?" an incredulous Kiba roared next to Naruto.

"Dear Kami shut up and deal with it." Naruto muttered. Luckily Kiba was in a fit of rage that he didn't hear him.

"Uhm, I'm going to quit," announced Kabuto sheepishly down the line, drawing the attention of all watching and surrounding him.

"Yakushi Kabuto-kun of the Konoha," Hayate confirmed from his list, and coughed once more. "You may leave. Does anyone else want to retire? From now on it will be one-on-one battles … raise your hand if you don't feel up to it."

After a few seconds, Hayate coughed "No one else?".

Though he didn't bother to listen to the specifics, Naruto heard Sakura encourage Sasuke to quit before becoming too affected by the mark, that curse mark. She would have quit or notified the examiner if Sasuke hadn't stopped her hand from rising and told her not to.

There was a brief and silent squabble among the Jounin that had undoubtedly seen the interaction, but no action was taken.

'So I was right, they are trying to show boat… heh … now what happened if I… no bad thoughts do not kill innocents. Fatal wounds but no killing .' Naruto calmed himself down. Dammit, he really was becoming Zaraki.

"Then let's begin the preliminaries," announced Hayate when no one else volunteered to leave. "This preliminary will consist of one-on-one fighting. You will essentially be fighting as though this was a real life confrontation."

A moment of silence was allowed for the Genin to understand the situation.

"Since we have exactly twenty participants, we will have ten matches," Hayate continued. "The winners move on to the Third test.

"There are no rules. The fight will continue until death, unconsciousness or surrender. I recommend you surrender if you don't feel like dying … however, when I have clearly determined a winner, I will jump in and stop the fight – we wouldn't want to pointlessly increase the number of corpses, would we?

'Nice, I can slice them pretty badly then' Naruto thought.

"To decide on the match-ups for each battle, we will use this-" a board whirred out of the way above the large statue of the pair of arms, displaying a scoreboard. "Now, to decide on the first match-up."

The suspense, at least for everyone else, was nearly tangible as lights started blinking on the electronic board.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi

Naruto yawned and sat against the wall. 'This is going to be a looong day.'

"Naruto"

Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi looking bemused at him.

"what is it?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

"Where did you get that Katana… and from what I heard from Sakura you used it pretty well."

Naruto shrugged "I got it in the woods and from a place called happy land."

Kakashi's eye brow twitched. His jaw grew tight, his eyes narrowed. "Naruto I am your sensei and I demand-"

"Leave me alone Cyclop freak, I'm not in the damn mood" Naruto waved his hand and looked down at the match.

Kakashi glared at Naruto… he would get answers one way or another.

The first match bored him as hell. Two gennin were fighting at a gennin level, seriously it looked more like a dog fight.

(Shino vs Zaku) The second match was alright… good usage of your arsenal in a unique way.

(Kankarou vs Bendy guy) The third was same thing as the second.

(Sakura vs Ino) The four dear Kami Naruto fell asleep through it. Seriously, a real catfight would be more interesting.

Naruto sighed and thought to himself 'Dammit, I need something to occupy myself… hmm Renji did pack me some…'

"Naruto you're up." Naruto looked up at the screen uninterested and saw the board had flashed his name.

Tenten vs Naruto

Naruto yawned… this was going to be boring. Naruto walked to the rail and in one small hope jumped over it. The flaps of his Hakama rustled gently as he landed gracefully on the ground.

Tenten walked down and glared at Naruto.

Hayate looked between the two and waited two second. He raised his hand and called out "Hajime"

Tenten immediately threw a couple of kunai at Naruto. Naruto simply sidestepped them and kept waiting not even touching his sword.

Tenten on the other hand rapidly opened a scroll and cut her hand on a kunai. She swiped some blood on it and summoned a Katana… Not just any Katana it was Mitsuko. It was made by Tenten's Great Grand father whose daughter, a nin, used it to take out a major fort during the third war.

The jounins up in the stand above tensed. Kurenai and Asuma looked down in worry for Naruto… They had seen Tenten during training sessions with an unbalanced katana. She was a genious but to use _this _katana she would kill him.

Gai sighed… "I believe my Student is being very youthful but this has its limits."

Kurenai nodded. "We may have to step in."

Asuma nodded while feeling for his knives… to be ready to block any major blows.

Naruto on the other hand was not bored at all. He just stared and stared at the incoming blade. It came 5 inch, 4 inches 3 inches. Time to duck. Naruto pushed his head forward allowing the blade to pass right over him. A clean miss. Naruto then stepped forwards and placed his hand on Tenten's side. He then pivoted and sent a chakra packed push into Tenten's body sending her flying backwards.

"AAAAH" Tenten cried as she hit the wall. Naruto just shook his head and sighed. 'This is pathetic, she can't even use her katana.'

"Hey Tenten right. Give up, you can't win."

Tenten got up holding her ribs and glared at Naruto. "And why not?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well one major thing is that I just countered you with no weapons. I even waited for you. Another thing is that your swing was overreaching so that your underside was left open. Your right heel was up way to high so you were unbalanced and couldn't recover. Also when you swung, you aimed at an almost horizontal strike, when it should be a diagonal if you are going to charge."

Tenten eyes widened as he listed her mistakes… all from one strike.

Naruto sighed and then did something no one expected. He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands, staring at Tenten. "Well since I know _women_ and they are not likely to take criticism well… you might as well charge now."

Tenten blinked and her face boiled with rage. This punk was mocking her. Because she was a Kunochi. WHAT FUCKING NERVE. Tenten threw several kunai's at him and charged once again. Naruto sighed and laid on his back letting the kunai's fly overhead. As soon as Tenten was close enough Naruto rolled up onto his hands and then did a kick up. Naruto had timed it so that as soon as he kicked up, he shot forward and hit Tenten directly in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She flew back once again.

Naruto yawned and tilted his head to the side. "Now I just sent you flying twice. When you are dealing with an opponent on the ground which is lower then you why do you even think about approaching at their level? Use the high ground."

Naruto started dusting of his Hakama.

The jounins in the stand were miffed. 'This is not an ordinary gennin at all. This was a soldier, a very trained soldier.'

Kurenai turned to Asuma. "Normally, I'd be happy for a gennin's growth but this is ridiculous. He's basically playing with Tenten… did Kakashi improve him this far?'

But surprisingly it was Gai who countered. "No, I do not think so. My eternal rival spent most of his time training the last Uchiha… even though it is quite unyouthful I believed he was preparing a rival for Lee over there. But … Naruto's development is not done over the time he had."

Asuma nodded. "This is beyond a teacher; this comes from combat… heavy practice in real battles. Look at his feet and hands. All of them are ready to block, and dodge, hell he even is ready to draw his sword…I don't think Kakashi could teach this kind of style."

All of the jounins pondered how such a young gennin could improve so far.

Naruto stared at Tenten who glared back. 'She is supposed to use a lot of weapons if I remember correctly.'

"Hey, Tenten" Naruto called out

Tenten glared and didn't respond.

"Why, aren't you using other weapons?"

Tenten sighed but didn't take her eyes of Naruto. "I saw you use your Katana. Cleanly slicing someone's arm with a single slice is what a master can do. I don't know how you got so good but I want to fight you blade to blade."

Naruto lowered his head so that you could not see his eyes. 'Ah, I see this is a matter of swordsman to swordsman… but I need to fight her with the right _allegience_.'

"Alright then, you should have said that in the first place." Naruto reached up and undid his Konoha headband.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Why are you?"

Naruto chuckled. "If I'm gonna fight you blade to blade I'm gonna fight you with the right _colours_"

Many of the jounins and the Kage stiffened. That was an insult to Konoha. What was Naruto thinking, did he even know what those words mean. By saying a different color you mean the flag and different flag means you have a different allegiance.

'Well Kami-sama said it didn't matter if anyone found out. So I really don't care' Naruto reached into his Hakama and pulled out something he had been keeping for a long time, his Lieutenant badge for the second division. Naruto smiled as he looked at it and then he placed it on his left arm. 'Ahh that's much better'

"What is that?" Tenten asked.

Naruto just laughed lost in his memories. "No matter where I go, who I meet, who I serve… my allegiance is always to Second division."

Tenten looked at him questioningly as well as the rest of the occupants of the room. "What is the second division?"

Naruto drew his katana making Tenten silent and read. Naruto took a step forward and simply said "That is a secret my dear."

Naruto charged.

Up in the stand, the Hokage's mind was racing. What was second division? Was it against Konoha? How did Naruto get apart of it? This was not good. Naruto had been under the watchful eyes of the Hokage for a long time, how can he just join a division with out his knowing? Is he lying about it? But his attitude is totally different? He is not under henge. Dammit, what is going on?

Tenten was not having fun. She had first been mocked by some gennin. And now she was being backed into a corner and this kid didn't seem like he was trying.

Naruto struck over and over. And his mind of a teacher never failed him. Not when training _her_, not when training Ichigo, never. But this girl needed a lot of work. Her maneuvers were placing her in horrid positions when she could easily shift to the other side and counter. At least Ichigo learned after the first 3 strikes or so but she was taking forever to see why she kept losing her balance. Naruto sighed as he swung diagonally at Tenten's guard. This would take a while.

'Dammit what can I do' Tenten thought as she dodged another strike to her arm. He wasn't trying to kill her that's for sure. He was trying to make her bleed. Why?

Another horizontal block. Dammit, I'm going to get cut she thought as the blade was coming to her diagonally to her neck. But luckily she faded back enough so it only got the cloth on her neck. She jumped back until she put considerable distance between her and Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he looked at her. 'I'll give her a few hints.' "You're guard on the overhead strike should have parried instead of block. You only block when you are going in close. But even then, you do not have the skills for extreme close combat. Now you're counter is dreadfully slow. Try slashing while at the same time moving back it'll stop an opponent entrance. Also, try weaving it is much better than side stepping.

Tenten eyes widened. "ARE YOU LECTURING ME!"

Naruto scoffed "What do you think I just said? But if your mind can peace it together than, yes, I am" Naruto stared up at the ceiling for a moment. 'But why am I… hmm… must have a soft spot for Kunochi… ah well'

Tenten in a fit of rage charged. Naruto placed his sword in front of him and waited. She slashed downwards. Naruto moved to the side so fast, many gennin thought it was instantaneous. Naruto then rammed the hilt of the sword into Tenten's ribs. Naruto heard a crack. 'Yep I broke a rib… wait… never mind two ribs.' Tenten fell to the ground holding her side.

Naruto hopped away and faced the Hayate. "Judge I think you should call the match. Its over, she can't-"

"SHUT UP" Tenten roared as she got up. She took out two scrolls and jumped up. "EAT THIS ASSHOLE!" Hayate jumped up to avoid the blast while Naruto just stared at Tenten. She unleashed a huge, and I mean huge amount of weapons. Ranging from a flail, to several kunai, he even saw a freakin spear in there. 'This is ridiculous … too bad I have to break them all.' The came in closer and closer.

Sakura leaned over the rail and Sasuke also was up staring wide eyes. Everyone in the room was silent…

Naruto just stared at the incoming horde and raised his sword horizontally. 'I don't want to go Shikai… so…' Naruto put his free hand over his face. 'I'll just use that very briefly.'

Something suddenly appeared over Naruto's face and Sinister energy bursted from Naruto's hand burning all the weapons and racing towards the ceiling. The ceiling now had a 8 foot radius hole in it. Naruto immediately crushed his mask not wanting to reveal it. Tenten landed on the ground in shock… All of her weapons… melted, done, gone. She had spent years collecting them. She knew each weapon and how to use it… All gone.

Naruto looked her and sighed 'Ah shit…' Naruto scratched the back of his head… and sighed. "Sorry about that … maybe I went a bit overboard on that attack."

The jounins in the stands now looked at each other. The look on Kakashi's face told the others that he didn't teach Naruto that … then who did? This was beyond everyone.

Naruto turned to the instructor and said. "Now Judge I think its-"

"FUCK OFF YOU ASSHOLE, YOU DON'T EVEN USE YOU'RE STUPID KATANA AND YOU MELT ALL OF MINE! WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO USE IT!" Tenten was not thinking straight at the moment… and sadly enough Naruto was not in a good mood either. Naruto body stilled and the grip on his katana tightened. He turned to Tenten… his eyes now starting to tinge red.

"What right do I have? WHAT RIGHT DO I HAVE?" Naruto screamed back. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared. And landed right behind Tenten. Naruto now said this in a smaller voice but everyone could still hear. "This sword is my soul… and I will not have you saying that I can not wield it." Naruto flicked his sword and now people noticed the blood coming of it. Tenten was now still her body frozen. Why was she frozen? Did she get hit? Naruto placed the Katana back into its sheath. "Don't worry I didn't kill you, But I am giving you this warning that you must learn to understand your weapon before you can use it… or you are just wielding a piece of metal." Naruto started to walk away and suddenly Blood flew.

Suddenly a dozens appeared on Tenten. All the jounins were already over the railing. They ran over to Tenten. Naruto stood over to the side watching the turn over Tenten and their eyes widened in horror. She was cut so badly, that she was losing a lot of blood. The cuts weren't so large but there were so many that it caused a puddle of blood form. Gai uncharacteristically yelled in a voice of worry. "GET MEDICS OVER HERE!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Dear kami you would think Jounins would have Medic techniques to heal cuts.' Naruto felt danger eminent and immediately raised his hand and caught a foot. Rock Lee had jumped at him and tried to kick him. 'Huh this guy's got spunk. Wait where's the other teammate … I thought there was one more.' Naruto pushed back Rock Lee who tried to charge again when Gai stopped him shaking his head. Naruto looked up and saw Neji glaring at him. Naruto laughed "Wow I wounded your teammate and you just glare at me, man and I thought Byakuya was pretty cold,you're so pathetic." 'Ah shouldn't have let that slip. Ah well'

Naruto turned back to the medics who were trying to do emergency healing. They were failing at it… pretty badly.

One of the medics who were trying to heal looked worried "I don't think we can heal all this cuts."

Naruto eye brows rose. 'I never thought they were that incompetent.'

Naruto started walking to Tenten and immediately the jounins made a wall infront of her. Kurenai glared at Naruto "Don't you think you done enough?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, no I don't." The jounins tensed. Naruto shook his head. "If those medics keep doing what their doing, she _is_ going to die. Dear Kami, I never thought you guys were that incompetent." Naruto walked forward. The jounins got ready to attack but Naruto made no note of it. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared behind the jounins. All of the jounins, turned around and tried to strike but suddenly Naruto disappeared with Tenten.

"Where did he go?" Asuma yelled.

"I'm over here, quiet, I'm trying to work."

Everyone turned their eyes toward the voice and saw indeed Naruto was doing something. Naruto took a deep breath and placed his hands on Tenten's body. 'Now how did Unohana taicho say again… ah yes … allow your reitsu to carpet the wounds and use them as glue. Green light emitted form Naruto's hand and many of the jounins recognized as a healing jutsu. But each of them approached Naruto cautiously. After 30 seconds, Naruto stopped and stood up. "Done" Naruto said yawning. And sure enough, Tenten's body had stopped bleeding.

Everyone held their breaths. What had become of the idiot Naruto?

Naruto cracked his back and then disappeared one again. This time reappearing up on the stands. The gennins immediately were surprised and stood back, evidently showing their fear. Naruto once again took no note and sat against the wall, bored.

'Hm… I wonder what kind of Sake Renji put in my scroll… I'm gonna buy him a round when I come back' Naruto thought as he watched the medics carry Tenten away and the Jounins disperse.

**A/N: Sorry,I'm gonna update late and in this story there will be no pairings but there will be some naruhina but like I said no !Remember to review **


	4. Strawberry's visit

**A/N:Hi guys, sorry for not updating. School now finishes at 3:30pm and for the whole week I have things like my student leader duties. Anyways really appreciate your reviews.**

**Hyuga Hinata vs. Hyuga Neji**

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the match. Or at least the next match it would be boring. Hyuuga vs Hyuuga… if he remembered correctly that Hinata was not much of a fighter and was probably a weakling judging by her shaking body and nervous hands. Of course he could be wrong, like he was with Orihime but that was a different case.

'Now then do I want to get drunk right now?' Naruto thought with amusement. He could of course get drunk and sleep through what would probably be some boring matches… or watch them and see his next opponents. The choice was obvious. Naruto took out his a very large bottle of sake and set it down next to him. The jounins and gennins still gave him a huge birth but they looked with curiousity… and a bit of disgust and loathe.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the fight about to begin. He sipped someone of the sake…' Perfect'… he hoped this match would end quickly. Naruto was about to chug when he heard something interesting.

"I never thought I'd be facing you," Neji said, a cold grin on his lips, "Hinata-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Psychological intimidation coupled with the fact that she has a low morale rate… interesting tactic… if not harsh but hey its all good.' Naruto sipped a bit more and watched. This may turn out to be some good entertainment.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata whispered. Fear in her pearl white eyes

'Ohh… is she trying to guilt trip him… no… she is too honest for that. Sigh she really doesn't have the disposition for this kind of work.' Naruto thought.

"Before we begin, _Hinata-sama_ please forfeit, you cannot win.," Neji's mouth twisted into an angry snarl, "Fate has already decreed I win this!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'I met fate… and he ain't one to pick sides.'

"N-no! I-I— " Hinata tried to speak out.

"Still stuttering, useless bitch" Neji scoffed. "you never change. You aren't fit to be a Shinobi, all you will do is get in the way! You probably didn't want to even enter the exam. You just blindly followed your teammates like a lost little girl!"

"No!" Hinata interrupted. "I e-entered this exam…t-to change myself! To be stronger…"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "You really are a spoiled brat of the Main House, aren't you? Don't you understand? People cannot change! Fate decided everything"

Naruto loudly scoffed 'Dear Kami this brat needs to visit a psychiatrist.'

Neji then growled out. "You are nothing but a loser give up."

Naruto stopped in mid drink… '_Give up… Give up… Give up_…' Naruto remembered those words very well. They were spoken by a very stuck up bastard, who Ichigo killed. Naruto set down his drink and spoke in a loud voice. "Neji, shut the fuck up"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 'Is he defending her?'

Neji's hateful eyes flickered to Naruto. Naruto picked up his bottle and just calmly sipped his Sake.

Naruto sighed once and then looked down at Neji.. "Does everyone here want to fucking talk all day, or are we actually going to fight. Unless I entered the fucking speech and philosophy room, then hurry up and start the show."

Neji glared but held his tongue and focused on Hinata. Hinata tried to muster her courage and moved into a stance.

Neji caught it out of the corner of his eye and smirked and got into his stance and activated his Byakugan.

Naruto sighed… 'This won't end well…' The anger from those words still lingered in Naruto's mind so he decided to give Hinata a little push.

He lifted his sake bottle to his mouth but before he drank, he said in a loud voice, "Hinata… kick his ass not for me but for yourself."

The ninjas blinked and looked up at Naruto in shock. It wasn't the words that shocked them, it was that it was coming from Naruto. They were amazed that this totally different Naruto would speak out for someone. This went against their thoughts that Naruto had changed completely. Was there still some part of the old Naruto in him?

HInata took a deep breath and settled into her stance while activating her Byakugan. Naruto gave a small approving nod.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted

In an instant, the two hyuugas crossed the distances in a speedy fashion and were exchanging blows rapidly. Naruto looked at the exchange with an amused eye.

'Palm strike techniques with sudden burst of energy. Probably for internal damage.'

Naruto watched as the Cousins were at each other's throats. Their movements were almost in synchronization, as if choreographed. Naruto watched with interest as he tried to break down their style and see its benefits and weaknesses.

Several blows later, Neji ducked under Hinata's palm strike to the chest, stepping inside her guard and aiming his own attack at her heart. Hinata quickly dodged by spinning on her back heel. It seemed that she would fall but her flexibility allowed her to plant her other leg to stable her. Hinata fully pivoted and slammed a hard Palm strike to Neji's ribs.

Neji jumped backwards holding his side. He panted. Naruto smirked, that one had to had hurt. But Naruot was mentally taking notes on their tactics. Hinata was mostly working on weaving her way through using her flexibility. That of course was her greatest asset, that was good and all but against an opponent like Neji, who could somewhat keep up with the weaving, it negated the advantage. Neji on the other hand was waiting for an opening, a precise opening.

Naruto eyes narrowed… this match might become a blood bath.

Hinata moved to the side of his first glowing hand, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the follow up attack of Neji's left hand. Her shoulder burning in pain, Hinata stumbled backwards, clutching at where her cousin had made contact.

Naruto sighed… she had lost her advantage with the rib strike now… it was probably 30-70 in Neji's favor to win.

Naruto rested his head on his arm. He had long sealed away his sake to watch the match. 'Might as well give her some more nudges.'

Hinata jumped into the fray. Strike high, strike low, weave, counter, missed, too slow, duck, watch the hand, parry…

Naruto shouted out "Strike his stomach." The others turned to him in surprise.

Hinata unconsciously took his advice and plam striked Neji. It was a direct and good solid hit. Neji moved back coughing.

Hinata smiled softly. "I got you Neji-Nii san."

Neji just glared at her.

Neji charged in. Hinata readied herself to counter. Suddenly, she felt a sudden twinge in her left shoulder that made her falter.

Naruto eyes widened. 'Shit, that strike before did more damage than I thought.'

Hinata toughed it out and twisted her body, using her right hand to strike. Sadly… Neji had already anticipated that. Neji quickly used his left hand and pressed a certain part of Hinata's arm, and he used the other to strike Hinata's chest.

Naruto stood up and many of the Jounins tensed.

Hinata coughed out blood. All the nins leaned forward in surprise.

Sakura gasped. "She still has him right."

Hinata pushed forward and tried to push chakra to her arm but nothing came out.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization., "It can't be"

Neji smirked. He slowly rolled back Hinata's sleeve. On her arms there were several marks that now started to bleed red.

Naruto gave a low grow. 'That was a pressure point, that's not something allies should strike… that could lead to disability' Naruto shook his head. In his own division he would not allowed that to happen .This was ridiculous. For an ally to try and kill the other… that was treason at least, even Zaraki did not kill allies or at least those he was interested in.

Neji harshly palm striked Hinata sending her back. Hinata coughed up blood. Naruto gripped the rails glaring at Neji.

Neji just looked down at Hinata. "Hinata-sama this is the difference in talent that can never change, The difference form Elite to loser." Naruto gripped the rails tighter. Subtly, very subtly, one could see chakra swirl around him.

"This is the reality that cannot be changed" Neji spoke in a clear voice, that clearly held hidden malice and mockery.

Naruto eyes stared in surprise as he saw something suprising. HInata slowly walked herself up. She was shaking and definetly in pain, but she still stood up.

"I will not give up" Hinata weakly said. "This is the way of my Nindo."

Naruto lowered his head.

"_Why do you fight?" Naruto said while looking down at the idiot boy. _

_The orange haired shinigami panted as he looked up, his sword raised in defiance. _

"_I will NEVER EVER GIVE UP" Ichigo screamed as he charged at Naruto._

_Naruto smirke and swung down blocking the strike with ease. Naruto pushed forward and sent Ichigo flying through several boulders. Naruto shunpoed next to Ichigo. Ichigo was panting hard trying to get up. Naruto scratched his head and sighed. "Kid… you've got guts I'll give you that… but you're an idiot."_

_Ichigo gave Naruto the middle finger. _

_Naruto chuckled "And you have one hell of a resolution."_

Naruto raised his eyes and looked at Hinata… he was really getting sentimental… for doing this.

Neji charged. Suddenly he felt a cold feeling. No it was worse than cold, it was something else. He was going to die. Why? He felt so hopeless, what is wrong? Why?

Neji blinked and found his answer in front of him.

"Move one step Hyuuga Neji and I will slice your head off from where you stand."

'Kid's still got guts to glare.'

All the nins jolted. Naruto had stepped in front of Neji his eyes glaring directly into the others.

Neji glared. "Why do you interfere?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You were going to kill her… that is obvious…" Naruto sighed.

`This kid was really going for the kill.`

Hayate called out "the match is over."

Hinata started coughing and fell to the ground blood flowing from her mouth. Kurenai jumped to the floor and tried to go to Hinata but she was stopped.

Naruto had laid HInata on the floor and unzipped her jacket.

Kurenai eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON"T TOUCH HER!"

Naruto just looked down and placed his hands on Hinata's chest and reached for his reitsu. The other Konoha jounins jumped down as well and watched as Naruto heal Hinata.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. 'The more I see him do thigns the more questions arises… what have you become Naruto.'

Naruto sighed as he lifted his hands. 'I put enough reitsu to hold the bonds together and reopen the reitsu pathways… it should be fine for now… but there is still something."

"I see this is more special treatment for the main branch."

Naruto turned around and glared at Neji.

Neji held his ground and spoke more. "In the end a loser is a loser, fate has-"

Neji stopped as he felt something close around his throat. Neji was suddenly lifted into the air, struggling against the tight grip around his throat. Naruto lifted neji with one hand up in the air. Naruto wasn't even looking at Neji as he did so but rather he looked at the ground as if remembering something.

After a second, Naruto looked up into Neji's eyes… "Neji did I not say that if you moved one step you would _die_"

Naruto disappeared with Neji. Suddenly all the nins heard a loud crash. Everyone looked to the right of the stage where Neji was now pined to a wall by Naruto's elbow.

Naruto laughed, a blood thirsty and crazy laugh. "YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT FATE HUH NEJI!" Naruto slowly drew his sword. " I'LL GIVE YOU A ONE WAY TRIP TO MEET HIM, FIRST CLASS OF COURSE!" Naruto raised his sword.

The jounins tried to run in and stop him. But they wouldn't make it in time. No nin would. No nin was able to stop Naruto as he swung.

Only the _nins_ were not able to stop him.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU"

Naruto eyes widened. He released Neji and jumped back immediately. Suddenly a huge blue wavw crashed where Naruto had been.

Naruto turned to glare at the top of one of the Statues where the blast came from.

All the nins looked up in shock. There was another person in a black Hakama like Naruto. But this man had orange hair and a big ass sword with him.

Naruto smirked as he saw the newcomer.

Naruto raised his hand in greeting. "Yo, Ichigo-chan."

**Once again I am sorry for not been updating.**

**Please READ n REVIEW **


	5. SURPRISE

**A/N:** **OMG,school been tiring, sorry that I have been not updating my fic, got three things to do in one week. My friend suggested that I should make a **_sasunaru_** yaoi fic. She wanted to know if I am good enough to write one. So please message me on my account if you want me to write one.**

"Yo Ichigo-chan" Naruto said with delight as he looked up at the Red haired shinigami on top of the statue. All the jounins tensed, all the gennins stepped back, and the Hokage, himself, reached for his charka ready to interfere.

Ichigo had a tick mark as he looked down at Naruto, "I thought I told you not to call me that bastard."

Naruto smirked. A mix of emotions palyed thorugh him. He wanted to snap back saying it was a piece of shit, which it really wasn't. He wanted to shunpo up there and hug that strawberry till he broke his back. He wanted to scream at him and ask him what the hell he was doing here… He wanted to do a lot of things. So Naruto did the only thing that made sense at the time.

Naruto disappeared and Ichigo eyes widened. Ichigo raised Zangetsu in an overhead block, and sure enough Naruto reappeared and swung down hard. The strike was so quick and hard that there was a gust of wind that sounded through out the room which was accompanied the grinding steels. Ichigo shock was dissuaded as he realized what Naruto was trying to do. Ichigo stepped forward and pushed forward sending Naruto flying back into the ground in a large crash.

Ichigo jumped down and smirked. "Oi oi, I come all the way here and you attack me! What the hell Fishcake?"

The dust that erupted from the crash faded and Naruto could now be seen smirking back at Ichigo. "Hey I haven't had a good fight in a while. So why don't we spar while we catch up ne?"

Kakashi looked down at the growing situation with confusion, anger, and even fear. What was going on? Kakashi looked at the Hokage who shooked his head. Kakashi ever so slightly gripped the rails of the stands tighter… so the Hokage wanted to see where this would end up.

Naruto cracked his back and held his sword out in front of him.

Then Naruto did something unexpected. Naruto flipped over his sword so the grip was in reverse.

Ichigo raised an eye brow. "Reverse style?"

Naruto nodded as he spread his legs a bit over shoulder width distance. He allowed his legs to bend and his arms to relax. "Yea its more fun like this, besides I want to see how strong you've become."

Ichigo shook his head and then put his sword parallel to the ground. He moved one hand to the very edge of the handle and the other to the very edge of the blade. "Man oh man… we haven't done shit like this since… we were training for the winter war."

Naruto nodded. "yea I still remember kicking you kicking Aizen ass all over the floor."

Ichigo laughed. "Ah well-" Ichigo disappeared.

Naruto jumped up. The spot were Naruto was, was ripped open by several slashes that seemingly appeared there out of no where. In mid air Naruto flipped his body over and his right arm, holding the sword, disappeared in a blur as it rotated around his body to block the strikes. Naruto moved his head back to dodge a slice at his nose and then raised his knees to avoid a stab.

Naruto flipped to the ground and Ichigo was still no where to be seen. 'Oh has he learned some stealth.'

Naruto body jolted as he felt a reiatsu burst from underneath him.

Naruto jumped away and a huge red beam erupted from the ground. Naruto laughed as he turned around and faced Ichigo, who was slowly climbing out of the burning hole.

"You actually got better at Kido"

Ichigo shrugged.

Naruto laughed even harder. "You… AHAHA YOU THE STRONGEST OH GOD THAT IS RICH!"

Ichigo eye brow twitched. "SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN"

Naruto gasped and pointed back angrily, with his middle finger. "OLD MAN I HAVE YOU KNOW I AM PRETTY YOUNG!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and muttered about old men looking 300 years younger than they are.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo who was still muttering to himself.

Naruto slashed but it was surprisingly blocked by Ichigo who was not even looking.

Ichigo stopped talking and smirked. "Well… I've also been practicing" Ichigo twisted his body, he raised a fist and punched Naruto in the gut. "THIS MOVE JUST FOR YOU"

Ichigo raised his sword infront of him and locked eues with Naruto

"BANKAI"

A huge amount of reaitsu erupted from ichigo but the colour was in black. `so…getting serious`

But to Naruto's displeasure,Ichigo came out with his hollow mask and shouted "GESTSUGA TENSHOU!". Naruto glared and focused energy into his sword.

Naruto called out "_Hell Flame Claws"_ Naruto slashed and three energy waves shot out and met the Black wave. A clash of reitsu erupted throughout the room.

Asuma covered his face as he listened for sounds of battles. Having been a guard for the Fire Daimyo he was taught how to fight without his eye sight. What he heard was amazing. It was the constant beat of steel clashing with steal. It was like a harmony, a melodious work of art. It was so fast and so many at once, Asuma almost believed there were several people in the room fighting.

The dust settled and all the nins gasped as the looked down on the floor. There were about 12 craters on the ground, 312 slashes of different slices, and 2 blood covered warriors grinning at each other.

Ichigo now had a deep gash on his arm, a cut over his chest, and 2 slashes across his cheek. Naruto on the otherhand had a slash across his back and 6 shallow rips across his legs. All of these wounds were bleeding porously.

Naruto and Ichigo glared at each other for a few seconds but it felt like hours. Finally the both gave in and started laughing.

All the nins in the room looked at the laughing swordsmen like they were crazy. Had they not been fighting to the death? Were they not trying to kill each other?

Ichigo walked up to Naruto, while sheathing his sword. Naruto sheathed his own sword and pulled out another bottle of Sake and sat down. Ichigo sat down next to him and sighed. "Ah damn that was a good fight."

Naruto nodded, while sipping some liquor. "Want some?"

"Hey I'm too young for a drink." Naruto then took an ointment from his scroll spread some on his wounds and tossed it to Ichigo. "here … now tell me what the hell you doing here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Orders?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "From the Old man or King."

"Just the old man."

Naruto whistled in amazement and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Naruto shrugged. "Meh you have still ways to go then _kid_."

Ichigo eye brow twitched. "Senile old fart"

Naruto shook his head. "How's everyone else."

Ichigo shrugged once more. "Everyone took it alright… um… rest of the Taichos went back to their old business… hmm… yea I thinks that's about it."

Naruto took a sip of the sake and waited… he knew Ichigo was just teasing him.

"Oh yea _she's_ pregnant."

Naruto choked.


	6. Chapter 6

**IQ- **Hello there! Phew... Haven't updated this in a year right? But don't worry I'll just post one chapter for you guys. And sorry if there were any mistakes.

Oh and I already decided due to complaints that they want a pairing so I thought hard, why not a harem? Or not?

**XX**

Naruto looked at the orange haired shinigami with a surprised look marring on his face, "What do you mean she's pregnant?" Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance, "What I mean is that Soi Fon's pregnant with your kid!"

Naruto giggled but it turned into a full blown laugh. He fell down and held his stomach as he choked on his own laughter, "HAHAHA! Very funny Ichigo! You caught me there kiddo!"

Ichigo's eyes yet again twitched under his attitude, but as soon as Naruto's laughing spree died down, the blonde looked back at the shinigami with a face that said, 'You're kidding right?'. "You're serious are you?"

Ichigo slammed his fist onto the boy's head, "Of course I'm not kidding you idiot!"

Naruto whined comically as he squat and rubbed his head, "Why are you so mean to me Ichi-chan..."

Ichigo grimaced at his words, "Idiot..." He paused for awhile, "Besides, I can't stay here for long. Urahara sent me through that old busted gate that we used once when we were trying to save Rukia. But that's not what I'm here for... I just wanted to send you a message, this is from Soi Fon."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he got up to his feet and faced Ichigo, "A letter?"

The orange-head nodded in response, "This is from her, she said that this is something you might want to treasure." He took out a parchment within his garments and gave it to his Senior before he sighed and closed his eyes, "And Naruto... I'm losing my powers..."

Naruto gave the teen a questioning brow, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo gave a weak smiled before continuing, "Urahara said that I'm losing my shinigami abilities and I'm afraid..." Hearing that, Naruto's face softened as he got to his toes and placed his hand on Ichigo's head as he ruffled his hair, "You idiot... There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But what if I can't see you guys anymore! Can't you feel my pain!? Can't you?" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. This was something Ichigo couldn't bare, losing his powers meant losing what he uses to protect his family and friends.

Naruto looked down before he punched Ichigo in the gut causing him to fall on the ground wide eyed, "Don't talk like that Ichigo... Don't ever say that! So what if you can't see us. You'll at least know that they're always with you!" His voice was soft but dark, enough for him to get through Ichigo's head,

Ichigo kept silent as he faced the ground, "Be happy Ichigo..."

"I-I'm sorry Naruto..."

"Are you both done with your reunion?" The Hokage said looking from his stand, he was frowning. He has no idea what was happening and he intends to find out. Naruto-kun is more... mature and serious, 'It seems something must've happened in the forest of death.' The Sandaime Hokage stared at the Naruto gave a small smile, 'But at least you have matured more Naruto-kun.'

He glanced to his sides and noticed that their reunion has attracted unwanted attention, "Naruto-kun, would you care to escort your friend to your quarters? I'll have my Jounin to give you your room and key."

Naruto gave the Hokage a smirk as he extended his hand towards Ichigo, "Come on kid, we can talk on the way back." Ichigo stared at him and extended his own as Naruto pulled him to his feet, "Yeah..."

As the two got up, the blonde shinigami brushed his hakama as he and Ichigo followed the Jounin.

**XX**

**-Naruto's Room-**

"Ne Fishcake." Mumbled Ichigo, he has been pondering on this little thought that was in his mind ever since he fought Naruto.

"What?" Naruto replied, the Jounin long gone as he given them their key.

"I've been wondering... Why're you look so short and young?" The teen snickered at that.

Naruto had a tick marked appearing on his head and growled lowly, "Shut up you little fucker, I was just hiding my real age and height from them." Ichigo just raised his brow, "You can do that?"

Naruto just nodded triumphantly before it struck him like lightning and he jumped in front of Ichigo, eyes wide from realization, "WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M HERE!"

Ichigo rubbed his forehead trying hard to remember something before, "Rukia told you didn't she?"

Ichigo just smiled in return but Naruto continued, "But how'd you know I was in this area?"

Ichigo answered, "Well... when I went to The Soul Society, I met Soi Fon and she told me that she wanted me to give you the letter and her pregnancy results and being the good guy I am, I accepted and I met with Rukia and she told me about your vacation." Ichigo paused, "I asked her where you went but she had no idea so I get Uruhara and he decided to help me. He got some of your old clothes and there you have it, the gate absorbed your remaining reishi within the clothes and led me to this place but I must say that this place is weird Naruto. It looks... old and weird. Plus why'd you have to take a vacation for 72 years?"

Naruto sighed, there's no point. Ichigo knows too much, "Listen Ichigo... I'm not having a vacation but a mission." The orangette frowned, "The Soul King wanted me to save this world and before you ask more questions, yes. This is another realm or Earth. There are many _many_ more and I was sent here because this was my birthplace and to cut it short, I'm only coming back to Soul Society after the problems here have been taken care of. Plus if you realised by now, the reason the people here could see you was because of the amount of chakra. It is higher and thus, it has increased their sight. Aymore Ichigo?"

Ichigo eyes casted down, "So I have to keep this a secret?" He doesn't care about them seeing him and Naruto nodded at that as Ichigo carried on, "Even from Soi Fon?"

"Yes _even_ from her. You may tell Uruhara since he might just pester you." He catch a breath, "But... if Soi Fon still wants to know, say that you gave me the letter and the news when you met me at a park."

Ichigo exhaled softly before he had a tingling feeling at his feet, the teen looked down and smiled, "Looks like my time's almost up Naruto."

Naruto returned the smile, "It has been a nice while Ichigo and remember... even if you lose your powers, don't _ever_ lose hope and keep fighting." Ichigo grinned as he scratched the back of his head, half of his body already disappearing, "I'll keep that in mind."

"And Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Same goes to you." And with that, Ichigo disappeared from his view.

**XX**

Kakashi was just standing there, the fight between Naruto and that orange-haired kid hit him hard. Was he a bad Sensei? Or was he just another failure... 'Maybe... Maybe I should just talk to him.'

Suddenly Chouji screamed, "SAFE AGAIN!"

Kakashi looked at the screen and frowned before looking back at Lee. 'This might be bad, especially since he's fighting the Sand shinobi.'

**XX**

Naruto stretched himself as got up from his bed and looked down, Ichigo's departure made him a little depress but he knows that he'll see them again. He cracked and moaned, _'_Man... that hit the spot.' He walked over to the mirror and checked himself and sulked, 'I look so short...' And a thought struck him, maybe lying to Ichigo about his height wasn't a bad idea. He concentrated his reiatsu in his body it glowed a blue hue before it died down, Naruto looked back at himself and whistled, "This old fucker looks hot." His voice deeper and cool.

"I like this form better." He went over to the chair and wore his Hakama and smirked, "I always love surprises." And with that, he grabbed his Katana and left the room. But as soon as he closed the door, the ceiling above him shook slightly. The Shinigami frowned, 'Something's happening.'

**XX**

Lee wasn't faring well. The boy frowned as sand after sand came up to him. The boy ducked from a sweep and did several back flips before he felt the floor becoming slippery. His eyes widened, 'The sand!' He fell on the ground and groaned when suddenly a hand-shaped sand covered the lights that illuminated above him as he gave a short scream, "ARGHH!"

The Konoha Ninjas gasped as they thought Lee was dead.

Gai only smiled, Lee suddenly appeared on the ram-sign stone. He was taking short breaths, obviously exhausted from the little fight before, 'I can't beat him if his sand keeps on protecting him.' The two then exchanged looks as others waited for each of them to make their moves.

Gai smiled, 'Lee, prove to them how much you've grown.' He gave out a good job hand sign, "Alright Lee, take em' off!"

Naruto frowned, 'Take what off?' He was walking towards the balcony where Team 10 was, no one knew he was there yet since most of them were intrigued by the match. When the boy finished reaching past the stairs, someone blocked his way, 'What now...'

"Whoa Naruto is that you?" It was Chouji.

The blonde shinigami smirked in response, "Of course it's me, who do you think I was?" Asuma, Ino and Shikamaru turned their heads to see who Chouji was talking to and what they saw surprised them. There stood before them was Naruto, in his standard hakama, katana at his side and the strange '2nd divison' badge on his shoulder. But what surprises them the most was his looks. He was taller than before, probably someone that looks like in his late-teens. His baby-fats long gone, his now whiskered cheeks helping enhanced his features more as eyes were narrower and his hair tied into a ponytail.

He chuckled at their reaction, "Surprised yet?" His voice was deep but smooth. Hearing him speak Ino blushed, "Y-Yeah..." Naruto walked up to her and gave her a wink as he rested his back on the wall just like Asuma did.

But their conversation were cut short when the sound of metal and ground sounded through the whole room. They snapped their heads at where Lee was and Naruto eyes narrowed, "Asuma-Sensei."

The man 'hmmed' as he faced Naruto, the teen continued staring at Lee before he moved his eyes to Gaara, "What can you tell me about this Gaara?"

Asuma looked at Gaara, "What I can tell you is that the kid knows his stuff. His sands acts as a shield to protect him from harm and from what I heard, they said that he's a psycho."

"Doesn't take an idiot to know that Asuma-sensei."

The smoker chuckled at his words, "So Naruto, what's up with the whole 'new look' thing?"

Naruto glanced at the man before he eyed the match, "Puberty."

Asuma burst, he was laughing hard. The other shinobi at the balcony stopped and looked at him, even Gaara and Lee. "PUBERTY! I'M LOVIN' YOU ALREADY KID!"

However, people were having different thoughts. The Konoha shinobi currently had one thing on their mind when they saw the person beside Asuma, 'NARUTO?!'

'Naruto is that _really _you?!' The pinkette just stared jaws-opened seeing her teammate, as for Kakashi... 'Minato-sensei!?'

Hayate coughed, "Before *cough* Asuma-san interrupt *cough* please continue."

The two opponents once again did another stand-off before Lee made his move. He jumped and out of magic, appeared behind Gaara and gave a simple punch. Only to be stopped by the sand. Gaara's eyes widened, 'How is-'

His thoughts were cut when Lee did a kick but again blocked by the sand.

Naruto just eyed the match as Gaara hastily was trying his best to avoid punch after kick from Lee. 'So Lee's new speed is affecting Gaara's sand.' The sand was lesser than usual after from a punch or kick, 'So his speed is too fast for Gaara's sand to react and protect him.'

"This is gonna be interesting."

**XX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes narrowed down on that figure, he thought that was another intruder but as soon as he felt that chakra signature, he gave questioning brow. 'Naruto...'

But a sudden gasp from the shinobi at the balconies broke him from his own world as he watched the match, it has appeared that Gaara had his head drop kicked by Lee. The three sand siblings and their sensei were having similar reactions. And that was how?

Again, Lee tried to do similar attacks only to be blocked again. 'It is time to pick up more speed.' And so, Lee's speed started to increase as he rushed towards Gaara when he wanted to be on the offensive with his sand trying to capture the boy. But Lee anticipated the attack and dodged it at the very last minute before he did a few more punches and swipes.

Gaara was breathing hard, he was afraid. No one tire him like this! NO ONE! He suddenly felt pain coursing through his left cheek as he was thrown back from a punch.

Naruto cracked open one eye, 'I sense something...' He moved from his spot and had a good look on Gaara and his brow furrowed, "I wouldn't be cheering if I were you."

Team 10 stared at him and Ino voiced out, "What do you mean?"

Chouji pointed at Gaara, "L-Look at him. His face and body-"

Shikamaru cut him off, "So that means..." He stared at Naruto as the blonde nodded his head, "This is fight is far from over."

**XX**

**IQ-** So guys, I'm sorry for the late update and I deeply apologise for any mistakes! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**IQ- **Sorry guys, seriously just pissed off that I lost my files… Weeks of work. LOST. I'm just focusing on this fic for now though. So I just hope you guys understand especially with my fucking brother acting all cool and mighty when he ain't .

**XX**

Naruto just glared at the red-head, his posture was poorer than before and even his breathing is ragged. Indicating the blonde that Gaara is either exhausted or calming him-self down. His eyebrows furrowed together when Gaara's sand eerily oozed out from that gourd of his. Slowly the tiny brown rocks filled around the boy as he faced the floor and chunks from his face began to peel off and drop onto the tiled-floor as it's pale-like color turned to that of his sand. Lee's round eyes widened from shock when the red-head faced him. His whole skin from his head and including his neck turned into the same sand colored brown as it crumbled out from his face and neck, revealing his original pale skin. But what shocked him and the shinobi above was not that maniacal grin he gave to Lee. The one that would frighten off any unexperienced individual instead, it was the fact he was unharmed from any of Lee's blows.

The Jounin-sensei, Hokage and Naruto knew what happened and they were not too thrilled that the boy could still stand from the attacks that could very well leave him in a comatose state. Especially since that his opponent was trained by Might Gai. Konoha's famous Taijutsu master. This not only made Naruto be intrigued by his ability to use the sand as a cushion against the savage onslaught but also the thing that resides within the red-head. His Zanpakuto warned him of the beast that is taking refuge in the boy since it was similar to Naruto's own before it the Soul King extracted it and formed it into his zanpakuto.

Naruto closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, 'Even I don't know what was in me but… it was helpful during the bridge incident.' He pushed the thoughts aside to focus on the battle below him and he couldn't help but notice that Gaara's team is having a hard time relaxing themselves, so he decided to visit the sand team. But as said shinigami stepped forward, an unnatural hollow-like force seeped out from Gaara. Naruto jerked his head to face him and the sand that crumbled around the boy started forming back and thus covering his whole body as his maniacal face slowly turned to that same stoic expression from before the match.

'What the hell? This kid… there's a fucking demon trapped in him.' Naruto wrapped his hand around his zanpakuto hilt as he walked over to the railing to oversee the events unfolding below. **'Relax Naruto-kun, extracting a demon from its host will only do more harm than good.' ** A soft voice echoed after Naruto as she chuckled at her wielder. 'Sorry Kyuu, I just couldn't help it. He has a demon in him… that's enough to make me feel mad about it. It must've affected him.' His zanpakuto just smiled warmly at said shinigami and before he knew it, **"That isn't my name anymore Naruto-kun." **

The whiskered boy grinned, "I know, but that was your name right? I'll only call your zanpakuto name when we are actually fighting together."

Naruto just gave a soft chuckle as he let go of his hilt and continued towards the sand team, occasionally taking glances to the two shinobi below him. They weren't making any moves on each other yet but it greatly affected the atmosphere of the arena. Everyone felt the tension between the two but Gaara just stood there eyeing the shinobi in green as his sand almost finishing up on covering him up.

Lee didn't dare to move. He knew that if he were to move, something unforeseen might happen and he wasn't taking the risk. His body was clearly aching from the last minute dodges and the strikes he did during their battle. He started to control his breathing as he stared at his opponent and the aura of sand surrounding him. The boy in green spandex glanced to his sensei and the teacher just gave him a look of approval. From this, Lee nodded back before smirking. He straightened his posture as he began unwrapping the bandages that covered his hands and forearms and leaving a loose strand of the cloth on each arm. The boy in green frowned, "Prepare yourself!" With that, he took off at top speed surrounding the red-head leaving cloud of dusts and air violently moving around Gaara at a very high speed leaving said boy surrounded by it.

"Hurry up and come here."

Lee just gave the boy a forward answer, "As you wish!" He suddenly appeared below the sand shinobi and gave and uppercut kick to his chin that sent the boy to the sky. Gaara winced from the attack as he tried to call forth his sand to help block out any upcoming attacks. Unfortunately, Lee knew of this as he gave a war cry and slammed his foot into the shinobi's gut sending further into mid-air before giving him a barrage of kicks. The sand following after the two like magnets as they went higher.

Naruto just gave a short glance to the two before he continued to the gaping sand team. "Hey. Mind telling me the reason behind Gaara's ability? Cause I know that something's wrong with the kid's chakra system."

Kankuro was the first to react, "What do you mean something's wrong with his chakra?" The second eldest tried to deter the question away. It was bad enough that the Shukaku is waking up and having this guy suspecting that something was off with Gaara.

"It's not nice to play dumb Kankuro but since you're wasting my time I'll just ask your sensei." The blonde replied coldly before he continued on and walked past the sand shinobi and to their teacher leaving a very irritated Kankuro cursing the boy. "Baki-san…" Naruto looked up at the man. He was hesitating and Naruto noticed that. It was very clear he was even though the man was much older than his age. Well only physically not mentally though. This made Naruto chuckle amusingly at the shinobi's experience, "For a Jounin Baki-san, you sure sweat a lot. You sure you guys ain't hiding anything?" He gave a sly smirk to the three.

Baki just kept silent, this wasn't worth his time. He was going to order his students to ignore the brat until Temari burst the bubble. "He has something in him!" She made sure it was only the four of them heard it before the girl realized her mistake and slapped her hand over her mouth. Guilt written over her features. The shinigami noticed that her brother just shook his head in disappointment knowing that their cover was blown and their sensei just cursed under his breath. The boy just gave the girl a smile and brought the palm of her hand to his lips and giving it a soft peck before giving a saucy smile, "Thank you Temari-chan."

The girl just blushed before she jerked back her hand and mumbled to herself. The blonde shinigami merely chuckled at her flustered reaction before that face of his became dead serious as he looked at the Jounin, "So mind telling me the story?"

The teacher growled in response, "What if I don't." It wasn't a question but more of an issue of a challenge.

Naruto gave a challenging smile, "Then let's take it somewhere else then Baki-san."

Baki just grunted and turned around and walked to the stairs, "Follow me."

Naruto didn't say anything and just followed the Jounin. **'Are you sure this is the right method Naruto? This may very well be an ambush.' **The ex-lieutenant stared at the man's broad back before glancing back over his shoulder to see the sand team. They were intrigued to what they're sensei was planning with the boy. Naruto just sighed as he replied his zanpakuto, 'If this will lead me to my answers then the risk is necessary. Besides, if there were an ambush, we already know that the Sand has betrayed the Leaf. Even you know it Kyuu." The zanpakuto remained silent and Naruto accepted the fact. She was just worried about her wielder that's all. The shinigami went back to reality as the he made his way down to the stairs and he could feel several pair of eyes on him. Including the Hokage's.

He ignored the stares as Baki led him to the exit and off they go below the stadium, the boy decided to break the ice, "You going to answer my questions or not Baki-san? I'm getting irritated by your lack of speech. What's the matter? Busy planning a method to murder me?" The man didn't bother to answer his question as they continued walking over the long pathway before Baki stopped at towards the end.

"I'll answer your questions after we give all out in out battle." The man just said that before they reached a double door. The man proceeded to open the door and Naruto noticed the smell of earthy like feeling assaulting his sense of smell. 'So we're doing this outside eh Baki-san?'

The two went on to the open field and faced one another. Baki bore a frown on his features whereas Naruto just gave the man an all-knowing smirk. Seeing that cocky face of his made the Jounin gritted his teeth, "Getting cocky are you?" The boy's smirk became more profound as he got into his hakuda stance, "So what if I am."

Baki replied through his gritted teeth, "You know. I thought you were crazy back at the first exam but during the beginning of the second exam you were acting all cool but now…"

"Now, I am just being too cocky. Right?"

The man didn't reply his question as he also got into his stance, "Let's just get this over with Uzumaki." With those final words, Baki used his blade of wind technique, sending high powered air-pressure to the blonde's direction. Naruto cocked his head to the side, avoiding the first blast. Naruto spoke softly, but enough for Baki to hear him, "That was… disappointing."

That made older man popped, "You think you're tough kid?!" He snapped his fingers, sending waves after waves of the pressurized air towards him. The first wave were all aimed to Naruto's gut and he just side stepped knowing that the man was clearly pissed off at him and it really affected his aiming. The man shot out more of his jutsu and Naruto rushed forward dodging the attacks that were meant for him. It maddens the elder of the two knowing that the boy is much more skilled despite his ranking.

Naruto slid below Baki and the man woke up from his stupor, realizing his mistake he decided to change tactic and took out his kunai in an attempt to strike the boy down from his current position. Naruto anticipated the move and grabbed Baki's wrist, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Baki-san." Naruto said in a low thick voice. Baki 'tched' as he attempted to remove his wrist from the boy's grasp but sadly he couldn't. The blonde's hand was clamped shut. The suna shinobi brought out his left hand in a way to bash the boy.

Naruto, smirked and moved closer to the shinobi and used his right elbow and strike the older man's tennis elbow. Shock etched itself on Baki's face as Naruto used Sandobaggu Bitto on him. The technique that is notably used by Kensei. He gave the man an uppercut and even though his recovery rate was short, it was enough for Naruto to execute it. He began giving a barrage of punches to the suna shinobi's chest and gut but he didn't want to overdo it especially since this guys was the only person he could get the information he need.

But Baki couldn't believe it though. This… BOY! He should be in his rank or at least a rank above him! The blonde's ability to provoke his opponent just to make him lose his concentration. Thinking about this made matters only worse for the man as the boy proceeded to punch him at rapid speed.

'I should end this now.' Naruto decided to give one last jab only to jump backwards avoiding a gust of wind that was aimed directly to him. 'Damn it… Those kids just couldn't leave me alone with Baki.' As Naruto gave a few more jumps back to create an amount of space between him and Temari. "Why so mean Temari-chan?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Don't. mock me Uuzmaki." She spoke between pauses; her tone indicating she wasn't joking around. "Baki-sensei please follow Kankuro back to the First-aid. We need you patched up." The man wanted to protest but Kankuro got him to his feet and had allowed his sensei to slung over him. "Sorry Sensei but, you're in no condition to battle for now." The face-painted boy spoke softly as he carried his teacher back into the building.

Naruto waved back at the man with amused look, "That was a fine match Baki-san, but you need to try and use different techniques and Jutsu every once awhile. Relying on one for the whole match will limit you okay?"

Baki didn't bother to answer him but just nodded in agreement before Kankuro took him away. Naruto sighed and faced the eldest of the sand siblings. "So mind answering what your sensei didn't? Or do you want another fight?"

"I'll answer only three of your questions."

"Alright then, on to my questions. What are your plans, what is the reason if you really have this plan and tell me about Gaara. _Everything_ about Gaara." He wasn't joking this time. This could affect the Leaf Village if there were any ill-intentions from the Sand. But… it was Gaara that peak his interest. The boy somehow has a demon living inside him. It's… unnatural and the blonde believes that it's connected with his ability to manipulate sand. He gazed at her, "What are you waiting for a roll call?"

She twitched, "Shut up will you! I was just gonna answer you."

Naruto chuckled lightly although his face still has that serious look, "Watch your tone Temari-chan, if you don't; it might just piss people off."

Hearing that, Temari started to sweat. "Alright alright. But let me just give you bits of the answers."

"That's fine by me."

"Okay so basically, we're here to begin an invasion on Konoha." Naruto's eyes narrowed at that line, he opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by Temari, "But before you start on anything. Kankuro and I personally don't want to start a war. We feel that it was unnecessary plus we don't know about the reasons why the Kazekage ordered this but on our last briefing, the Sound village will be aiding us."

"What about your brother and teacher? How do they feel about this and this sound village; do you know anything about them?"

"Baki-sensei is just following orders that were issued by the Kazekage and Gaara… Gaara will just do anything for blood and I'm sorry. I don't have any clues about the Sound and their role."

"I see, then what about Gaara? I know there's something in him. What is that thing?"

Temari felt hesitant, she wasn't sure if she could trust this guy after she spilled the beans. He might even kill her after their little chat's over, "Like I said, I wouldn't tell you everything but that_ thing_ in Gaara is the secret weapon for the invasion and it's dangerous when awakened!"

Naruto was taken aback by that short outburst and she continued, "Please! Can you help us? We love our little brother but… that thing just keeps affecting him! He can't sleep, he can't think straight and top it all; we're scared of him! We're afraid of our own little brother! Can you believe that?!" Temari fell to her knees as she started crying. Naruto's face softened as he walked over to said girl and gave her a hug, "Shhh..It's okay. You can let it all out, you don't have to think about it; I'll find a way to stop this invasion and save your lil bro. Got it? So stop crying. It's not good that a big bad suna kunoichi to cry."

Temari sniffled before looking at him with her puffy eyes, "You mean it? You can save him?"

"Yea, I can."

She nestled her head into his neck and thanked him, "Sis, it's your turn now. The proctor said he'll disqualify you if you don't turn up." Kankuro said from behind the two. Realizing her brother was behind them, Temari quickly pulled herself away from the other blonde and gave him a smile before going to the building. Leaving Naruto and the second suna sibling awkwardly staring at each other.

"So… she told you didn't she?" Kankuro asked the shinigami while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Naruto gave him a grin, "She did."

"So umm, you guys dating now or what? Cause dad's gonna be really piss off when he hears that Temari has a guy playing with her."

"So? I can play with her all I want plus your dad is with what army?"

"The Sand Village. He's the Kazekage you idiot."

Naruto didn't flinch when he heard their father's position, "So she's a princess huh? All the merrier for me." He then continued to the door when Kankuro grabbed his wrist, halting the boy in the process, "So this means you don't like her?"

"She interest me Kankuro and I just hope you allow me to pursue her."

The brown haired boy sighed, "As long she's happy, I'm happy. But just make sure you guys don't do it yet alright?"

The blonde snickered at his dirty mind, "Don't worry Kankuro, I don't plan on it yet."

**XX**

Arriving at the arena Naruto only gave a whistle as he noticed the destruction of the area. Temari's battle hasn't begun yet. But he understands why; with this much destruction done to the arena the fight just isn't fair. Naruto thought about that before giving a chuckle, "Come to think of it life isn't fair." He walked over Asuma and the smoker raised a brow at him, "Where have you been kid?"

The ex-lieutenant replied the man, "Just out having fresh air but that's not what I'm worried about Asuma-sensei." He stared at the mess below, "How was the match?" Naruto knew that it was really bad by taking note of how Team 10's body stiffened slightly at the question. At the corner of his eyes, he leered with a bored expression at a certain red-head. Seeing that boy remained barely unscathed made him wonder of the powers this boy have with his sand.

Asuma whispered, "No good Naruto, Lee seems badly injured especially with that final blow. It affected his arm and leg. Gai had to intervene the match. But that's not the worst of it. The medic nin said that… Lee's shinobi duties are over." Naruto's eyes widened from hearing it, "you mean he's…"

The eldest of the two continued, "Yea… crippled. It's harsh I know but its reality."

Naruto didn't bother to reply and sighed at it as he walked over to Kakashi. He wasn't pissed he knew that Lee will lose but he underestimated Gaara's sanity. To do this kind of damage to someone is inexcusable. So what if he barely knew Lee. The boy has an attitude that he likes. To be able to overcome his disability in chakra manipulation and making the best out of his Taijutsu. This was enough for Naruto to respect the kid.

Kakashi looked at his approaching student and no one could actually see it but underneath that mask; he's smiling. The boy looks so much like his father and he didn't realize that. It seems that his fury over the Kyuubi blinded him from seeing the boy as who he is.

'**He's regretting what he did to you Naruto-kun. I can feel his emotions. He really regrets it.'**

'Is that so? I wonder when he realized his mistake.' The blonde thought as he looked over Kyuu. She just shook her head, **'Probably after you shift into this form. After all, this form **_**does**_** resemble your father. He might've been blinded by rage from my actions those years ago. But like I explained, someone controlled me. I couldn't do a thing.'**

'I know that Kyuu but I just can't believe he just realized that I'm the Yondaime's son.'

Kyuu chuckled amusingly, **'Relax Naruto-kun, just forgive the man. It's better than making more enemies.'**

'You're right… forgive and forget right?'

'**Forgive and forget.'**

Naruto came back into reality as he stopped in front of Kakashi. The man stood awkwardly before him, unsure of what to say to the blonde. "Listen Kakashi-sensei, for whatever reason the Kyuubi did. I'm sorry that it happened but I'm not it. I'll forgive you sensei just because you were my dad's student alright? Fair enough?"

Kakashi smiled softly under that mask of his as well as that feeling from his eyes, "So you knew Naruto… I failed as a teacher. I don't even know that you were his son."

Naruto punched the man lightly on his chest, "Relax sensei let bygones be bygones remember? Let's start something afresh. Tell you what, let's go for a drink with Gai-sensei, we're all having a bad day already especially since Lee…"

Kakashi placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder trying to deter about the previous match, "We should do that."

**XX**

**IQ- **SO that's it for now but as for Kyuubi's shikai and bankai. I'm still trying to do as well as it's abilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**IQ- **What is up guys, so basically I'm trying to concentrate on this certain Fic. The others will be on temporary hold especially **Codename:Akatsuki **cause I'm just pissed off about what happened to the files. I also did a ranma1/2 and Naruto crossover Fic. I was on its 5th chapter when the files were gone. Perks of being careless.

**Warning:**There will be Mature content in this chapter. If you are underage (like me) please skip. It's just a filler content that I want to add for those who ship Naruto and Kyuu. This is just a side relationship. The short steamy scene is unnecessary but I just want to test it out.

**12/6/2013-** I won't be updating my fics until next year to focus on my final exams and to pre-write at least 5 chapters of each of my series.

**XX**

Naruto walked back to his apartment after his dinner with Kakashi at Ichiraku's but Gai wasn't there. He was with Lee, trying to find a way to explain to him when his student wakes up from his sleep. He was glad that the preliminaries were over. Everyone suffered during that time; even he felt tired. But his thoughts were on to a few certain individuals. He frowned at that, Lee can't continue as a shinobi, Hinata's health was affected badly by her cousin. He even thought about his raven-haired teammate. 'Never thought I cared for you Sasuke. I just hope you're healthy enough to continue the finals, I'm looking forward to your match.' The boy chuckled at that, he walked to the stairs before he halted. The finals are just a month away and he needs strength to stop the invasion. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth when he remembered what Kakashi told him at dinner.

**-Flashback-**

"Sensei." The boy took a sip of his drink calmly, waiting for his teacher to response. "Yes Naruto?"

He placed the cup down and stared at the man, "Are you able to train me during the month break?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to train you. The council ordered Hokage-sama to let me train Sasuke, they want him to strengthen his body and train his Sharingan."

Naruto frowned and glared at his cup of sake, "So the council runs the show eh? I used to think that Hokage does it; looks like I was wrong."

"Sorry Naruto."

"No, it's alright."

**-Flasback end-**

'The council should be dealt with as soon as possible.' The blonde took out the keys but breathed out curse as he noticed his apartment door was unlocked. It was what he expected, the boy locked the door and placed his keys on the shelves and his eyes widened. The place was thrashed beyond recognition. Windows broken, walls busted open and his clothes and necessities all over the god damn place. He hissed at the condition of his apartment and the boy carefully took out his shihakusho since it was his only set before he needs buy more. He continued rummaging at the pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed his oversized shirt and pants to change into and placed his zanpakuto on his bed. Sighing at the fact he grown into a 5'9 in the process as he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to drink. Surprisingly, the contents were still there, 'Looks like no one wants to get food and drinks from a demon spawn.' He scowled and took out chilled milk and gulped it down slowly.

"Sorry if this happened to you Naruto-kun…" Kyuu spoke up as she manifested in front of her wielder. She was wearing a red kimono that was one or two shades lighter than her hair. It ended above her thigh and under that she was wearing biker short shorts to at least show she had decency. The sleeves were longer than usual and reached a few inches past her wrists. The designs were somewhat clichéd when the blonde met her. It has black flames from the bottom of the kimono while her obi was black as the same shade as the flames. There were wordings on her back that read, 'One that forgives.' She looks regretful as her lone tail rested on her behind.

Naruto's features softened as he patted her head and gave a warm hug to the spirit, "It's not your fault. You were being controlled remember? Besides, you said that you forgive for what you had done to me before I died. I accepted that; forgive and forget. We must learn to accept our failure and do what we can do to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Kyuu let out a sniffle as he let go of her and the girl smiled. Looking up at him; she kissed him on the lips before returning back. Naruto stretched a little and turned around and leaned against the fridge. Analysing the condition of his room, he decided to summon a few of his clones and they gave him a salute and begun cleaning the fucked up rooms. The boy sighed and stared at his hands, "Since I have two sources of energy, I need to decide which I need to use the most out of it."

'**Use the one with Chakra, your Reiatsu can be used as a secret weapon. Like those in the hero books.' **Kyuu voiced out from his mindscape.

'Yea, but the problem is that I can only use Chakra to enhance my speed and do Kage bushins. Besides those I got nothing whereas I was trained with Reiatsu.'

Kyuu nodded slowly before an idea came through that head of hers, **'Then find someone to train you!'**

Naruto snorted at that, 'And who do you think will train me?

Kyuu gave him a haughty look, **'Well… you're staring at her!'** She pointed at herself comically.

Naruto's brow rose slightly, 'Wow, you were gonna cry at first and now you're trying to act tough in front of me? Plus what do you know about chakra when you were trained in chakra…' The blonde mentally slapped himself, 'Of course, you were basically the queen of chakra.'

Kyuu hummed in agreement before she continued, **'Well firstly as your teacher, I should train you in chakra control. Since I'm no longer affecting your chakra systems, you should have a good control of your own chakra when we're done training BUT since you have the Uzumaki blood; you're chakra reserves are unnaturally high so I intend to train you properly.' **

'Jeez, if I were _really _an Uzumaki, I could get more reserves.'

Kyuu growled, **'Don't be rude to your father Naruto-kun! Your mother and him made you the person you are today.'**

Naruto realized his mistake and his eyes faltered a little, 'Yea I got it. Sorry for that Kyuu, it's just that sometimes I wish mom would remember her memories. Losing one's memories after konso is uncommon. Heck even I'm in that category. I lost _my _memories when I died.'

Kyuu just sighed inwardly trying to find a way to change Naruto's thoughts about his mother and father and before she remembered and had a light bulb literally popping out from her head. **'Naruto-kun!'**

Naruto winced as he grabbed his head and gave it a light massage, 'Ouch! Why did you shout for? You could just say my name softly you know!' Kyuu blushed at her blundered action; **'Sorry Naruto-kun, Its just that I remembered something.' **The boy groaned at that. 'Then try not to shout okay?' Naruto felt his zanpakuto nodded her head understanding him, 'So what were the thing that you remembered?'

'**Well, you know FonFon-chan's letter?' **

The boy's eyes skyrocketed and, 'Shit! I forgot!'

Kyuu sweatdropped at his carelessness, **'Way to go for forgetting your girlfriend's letter.'** Naruto sighed comically, 'Of all the things… Why I did I forget hers?' Kyuu giggled at his behaviour, 'I like it when you're like this. Reminds be back when we were all at the academy and kicking hollow's butts and doing fun things.'

Naruto smiled awkwardly, remembering their time together in The Soul Society. He was one of the first students to get their zanpakuto early. He was glad. He got answers from her and it lifted all that unwanted stress about his unknown history. The blonde got up from his bed to pick up his shihakusho and searched for that letter. When he took out said letter, Naruto had a sad look adorning his whiskered features as he heard Kyuu giving him her support and he nodded his head. Taking a deep breathe, Naruto continued and opened that envelope and took out the piece of paper written neatly by his lover.

_Hello Naruto,_

_It's me SoiFon. Yamamoto-Soutaicho said that you will be on a vacation for a long time. I do not understand why but knowing you, it has to be more than that. I believe that you are currently in a mission but this letter is not to tell you about coming back as soon as you can. If Soutaicho gave you a long term mission, I will respect that. But there is another thing that I should tell you._

_I had been feeling cramps along with constant cravings. This was something that I had been feeling for a while now and I did get that feeling. I even had a checked up with Unohana-taicho… My suspicions were correct. I am having your child Naruto. I wanted to say this to you in front of that handsome face of yours but; because of this. I can't. Also; having one of your arms gone is also another problem. Believe me or not, you were lucky to have this very well written. If I were to lose this arm, it would be even worse than your own hand writing. _

_Aside with the jokes, I have yet to decide what to name our child(ren). It will not be those ridiculous names you came up with during your time in the second-division but I'm trying to find a name that will suit them and us. It will be something that is unique and uncommon in seiretei. _

_That said, I would want to thank you for everything you've done for me. It was something that I never thought that could happen. Those moments we spent, I will always remember them and I hope you will too. I know that I wrote as though you are never coming back but… 73 years is long Naruto. I just wish you for the best._

_Sayonara Naruto._

_P.S_

_Don't you dare flirt, I'll interrogate every human you made contact with in the afterlife when that time limit is up. And if I do, you're children are going to be really disappointed in you._

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly, it was amusing but at the same time sorrowful. He couldn't get to see his wife giving birth to his child or if he's lucky twins! 'Like that could happen.'

'**You'll never know.'**

**XX**

It was already morning and the sun blared through the curtains, doing nothing to shield his face from the glare. He groaned and shifted his body to the side opposite from the sun, trying to shield his eyes and away from the sun's ray. He grumbled when it didn't work anything out since the heat just came up to him. The boy only sighed from his position as he moved and sat at the side of his bed whilst rubbing his eyes gently. He wasn't in the mood to train right off the bat. He was thinking about something and Kyuu knew what it was but she said nothing. Her wielder was having second thoughts about leaving the world he knew to come to this one's. He could've enjoyed back at his world, to watch and aid her beloved to take care of their child(ren) but this world _needs_ him more and he hates that fact. He has to sacrifice a lot for coming here. Sighing and running his hand through his hair. The boy mumbled, "I wonder if this was what Ichigo felt when he has to sacrifice a lot."

'**He sacrificed a lot Naruto-kun… Even you did back then when you had no idea who you were. You just remembered your name and nothing else. I kept myself silence, the Soul King does not want me to speak of it at that time. He wanted you to have a new life and he correct. If told you, you wouldn't accept that you just died and you wouldn't have met FonFon-chan and the others.' **Seeing he was still downcasted, Kyuu decided that she has to brighten his day up. With that said, the spirit told her wielder to have a shower. After all, a shower refreshes one's body. **'Come on you big baby, go and have bath.'**

"Yeah…' He looked at the wall clock and it was nine in the morning. Naruto stood up from the bed and gave himself a stretch and took off his clothes, leaving him completely naked as he walked into the toilet. Marvelling at the work his clones did to the place, giving it an A-grade.

The ex-lieutenant stood under the shower head as he switched it on to low hear as water came in contact with his back. The blonde placed his right arm to the wall as he rested his head on it and closing his eyes trying to relax as the warm water flow all over his sculptured form. But that concentration ended when he felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders and to his trapezius muscle. Opening his eyes lazily at the familiar feeling he rolled his eyes to the side, "I thought SoiFon said I shouldn't cheat on her with anyone else?" There was a slight humour laced in his voice as the hands continued to skilfully massage him.

**Mature Content, You can skip.**

The red head chuckled playfully at him, "I'm not just anyone Naruto-kun." She said as she hugged her own naked form to his and whispered back to him, "I'm your zanpakuto." Naruto just groaned at her intimacy as she continued to let her breasts massaged his back hardening her pink nipples in the process. The spirit moaned as she rubbed her body against him with more intensity, she started kissing his back and wrapped her soft hands around his hardening erection, "Damn it Kyuu… I forgot how you good you were with those hands of yours." The kitsune spirit chuckled amusedly, "Even better than SoiFon?" The blonde didn't respond to her as she played with the head teasing its slit.

Groaning even more at the sudden feeling of her hands encasing and playing with his erection, Naruto switched the tap off and decided to continue on. He wasn't the submissive type. She was.

He turned around and wrapped his arm around her and grabbing her ass while his left hand played with her hardened nipple earning him a small gasps. "Don't you dare think that you're the dominant one here." He growled as he captured her lips. The girl just complied and moaned when he began rubbing his surprisingly hard member around her belly, feeling the pre-cum sticking on to her. Her eyes were half-lidded when he brought her to the floor with him as he placed her in between his legs.

Still kissing her, Naruto hugged closer to the red head as he grinded his still hot cock on her back. Groaning more at the contact and he pulled away from the kiss quickly while Kyuu whined from the sudden change and grinded her back even more to help arouse her wielder. Feeling his cock poking her back, Kyuu's breathing was ragged as she begins playing with herself when the heat from his cock made her squirm. The smell it emitted also made her more wet when she pushed in two fingers and moaned louder as two rough hands grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "Ah that's it!" She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her wet pussy lips, wanting him to touch her now. This smell was making her all crazy and she couldn't take it.

Inserting his index fingers while letting go of his right hand and used it to play with her clit. She moaned as he nibbled her ear before going down and licking her neck, making it all wet and slobbery and Kyuu groaned in ecstasy when he inserted two more fingers and began pumping in and out of her furiously while returning his right hand to play with her lonely tits. He whispered huskily, "You wanted this don't you." He inserted the fourth finger as she screamed, her eyes rolling back. Trying to control her orgasm. "Say it." He growled louder as he piston his fingers even faster along with grabbing her breast even harder.

"Fuck me!"

"Louder!" She cringed at those words but that's what made him an ideal mate. He was dominant when he wants to be and it makes her all wet when she and him fuck. He always calls her shameful names when she and he had sex. It was something that they do every day back at the time when he was a lieutenant. "Fuck me Naruto-sama! Fuck your dirty kitsune slut!" Feeling her mate smirk behind her, he laid her faced down and she instantly knew what he wants. She raised her ass and looked back, "Please fuck my ass Naruto-sama."

Naruto placed his cock her pussy lips, "Straight to the point huh?" Kyuu just whined and the blonde smirked and right before he was going to enter her, the two of them stopped when they felt a familiar chakra signature at the apartment door.

**You may continue**

Naruto, quickly went out of the showers as he dried himself up before wrapping his nether regions, "Return back Kyuu, I don't want Hokage-sama to irritate me when he sees you." The spirit pouted before she returned back and Naruto sighed, "I swear to the Soul King… If SoiFon finds out, I'm so dead."

'**She won't. Besides, we're mates remember? And I'm sure FonFon wouldn't mind threesomes.' **She said trying to state the obvious.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Kyuu."

Rushing over to his front door, Naruto unlocked it and feign a surprised look when he met the Hokage's eyes, "Jiji? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-kun, can we talk in private?" The old man went inside the apartment when the blonde nodded his head, he walked in quietly and placed the hat of his on the dining table as he sat on the chair with an unreadable. He gazed at the boy for a while before taking out a parchment from his cloak and placed it on the table, "Your allowance for the month with bonus."

Naruto arched his brow, "What do you mean bonus?" It was true though. He really doesn't know why he had an extra pay, probably for something he did.

"I felt you need a bonus for an outstanding performance during the preliminary rounds." The Sandaime spoke smoothly as he eyed the boy in front of him, 'No doubt something happened to him. He really looks like Minato even with those whisker marks.' He then glanced the sword by the bed, "If you want to ask about me; you can. But the answers will be half-assed."

He nodded his head as he eyes narrowed at the boy, "If you insists, then I should continue." Naruto shrugged and walk over to his zanpakuto and took it his hands, "What happen to you… You've grown tremendously during the second exams." Naruto didn't answer him but chose to unsheathe his katana and stare at it. "Beautiful isn't she Jiji?"

Hiruzen sighed inwardly, deciding to play along. "Yes she is Naruto-kun." Hiruzen didn't deny that the katana was beautiful. _Very_ beautiful. The hilt was red and had that same black cloth that covered the hilt had its usual diamond shaped gaps. But what caught his eyes was the blade itself. It was an ordinary blade. Silver in colour but there was written across said blade.

'The monster that protects.'

"Why does it say that?" He knew very well what that phrase meant but he wanted to hear from the boy. Naruto trailed his eyes lazily to the hokage's, "You know what it means Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he sheathed his partner, "You know it very well." His eyes were glaring hard at the Hokage.

The Sandaime closed his eyes, "You knew." It wasn't a question but more of stating a fact.

"Yes. But I don't blame you though; I'll give you the benefit of doubt since you tried to take care of me." The boy went over to his drawers and took out his oversized shirt, shorts and boxers that his clones folded first, knowing that he could find them with much ease.

The Hokage nodded his head, "Then you must know why I cannot help you all this time."

Naruto shook his head, "This is just an assumption but I got a feeling that the council has a part in this." Hiruzen nodded his head again, "You are correct. In fact they play a huge part in your upbringing; they voted that you were to be under their 'management'. Although the notable clan heads disapprove of it and surprisingly Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan sided with me. They felt that if you were to be under my care, you will be well supervised."

Naruto chuckled at that, "I appreciate that Jiji but I still want the civilian council disbanded." Hiruzen opened his eyes as it narrowed when the blonde said that. Naruto put both of his hands up in defence, "Don't get any wrong ideas, by disband I meant disband not killed off." Accepting the answer, the old man continued, "Since we are done about that, do continue with your sudden appearance looking like..."

"My dad?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly at that, "Yes. _That_."

"I'll explain about it next time. Today is not that time."

"Then what about your sudden behavioural change?"

Naruto scowled, "Let me tell you something. I decided not to get fucked around by people." The Sandaime spoke no more when he said that, picking up his kage hat and putting it on his own balding head before standing up. "Then we are done, I have no more questions."

Naruto just made way for the old man and opened the door for him, "Goodbye Hokage-sama."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun and… I'm sorry." His voice was soft barely a whisper and Naruto's eyes softened at that, "Don't be, take care of yourself Jiji. Stress isn't good on the human body."

Giving the boy a grandfather smile, the Hokage continued on his way out of the building.

'**Did you just call me beautiful?'**

'I'll call of you beautiful anytime I want.'

'**Oh my, I wonder what will FonFon-chan think about this.'**

'Shut your trap Kyuu. She'll just have to suck it up like a captain she is.'

The spirit just giggled, **'So… do you want to continue?'** Naruto shook his head and Kyuu pouted, 'Why not?' Naruto just sighed into swiped his hands through his blonde hair, "Cause I'm hungry and I need to clothes and boxers." He disdain at that, looks like he has to waste more cash just on his attires. Especially ordering new shihakusho.

**XX**

Breakfast was… normal, Kyuu was quiet. Which made him a little relieved, she was getting on his nerves. He resumed walking store and had his katana by his as he henge as someone else. Buying clothes and going to a samurai store to order sets of his shihakusho. The store owner saw right through his henge for some reason but he allowed the boy to shop around. He was a cool dude actually, has no ill intent towards our blonde shinigami. In fact, he was proud when Naruto decided to buy from him since people were always interested in shinobi works that they didn't acknowledge samurais.

Happy with the bill of his shopping spree under a few hundred dollars. It was expensive for the customized shihakusho but the blonde recognized that it was necessary for him to look good in his uniform, plus it indicates that he is a shingami. A title he is fond of.

The whiskered blonde resumed walking back to his apartment and he sighed again. Annoyance clearly shown, "What do you think you're doing?" He didn't face the person behind him and unlocked his door, "Gaara?"

**XX**

'


	9. Chapter 9

To those who thought this was an update, I am dearly sorry for it. Like many writers, I am a person who can write when there is a spark in me and unfortunately I have lost that spark. I found no reason to continue the fics that are in my computer. You guys may thing that I am lazy and yes. I agree. I am lazy because I ALREADY lost what drives me in my work. The other reason to which I could not update or prewrite any fics is because of my studies. To those living in Singapore, you know what 'N' levels are right? Then you might undertand what I'm going through.

Also, the fics will not be taken down nor up for adoption but instead, I will placed as ABANDONED INDIFINETLY. The reason the word is there is that, If I were to have that spark/drive, I may want to continue to where I last stopped and give you the content that I had made.

Though, there are some fics that I wish to continue,

**Shinigami in the leaf **

**The king and his soldiers**

**Pain is my pleasure**

Like I said before, the others will be placed aside until I have that spark back and for those who are flaming me about copying TenchiSawada's **I hate life but I love death**, I do not blame you. He gave me this fic and I intend to finish what he started my way.

So with that, I thank those who have stuck with me even when I am not there to update, your support has always keep me strong and I deeply appreciate it.

Thank you.


End file.
